


Another Dad for Matilda

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: A hot doctor???, Adorable domesticity., Boyfriends, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of porn and masturbation, Parent!Kurt, Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches, Shopping, a tutu, collegues - Freeform, offensive language, teacher!kurt, the worst date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Kurt's daughter wants a mummy like her friends at school but another daddy would do just as well if only Kurt had time to find a partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light hearted and fun. I love Kurt with kids. Expect Sebastian (of course) to appear somewhere in later chapters. Also expect the rating to change as the story evolves.

"Sweet dreams baby girl," Kurt stood from his daughter's bed, kissing her forehead as he sat her unfinished bedtime story on her bedside table. With a soft smile, he gently tucked her in, poking her favourite toy, a well loved rag doll in a tattered yellow and white chequered dress, under the covers beside her. Matilda instinctively turned on her side wrapping her arms around her 'friend'. It had been a busy, trying day but she looked so angelic and innocent now fast asleep and Kurt's heart swelled to over flowing with love for her. 

"Daddy?" the six year old, opened one sleepy eye, reaching for his wrist as he moved to switch off her lamp.

"Yes Tilly," Kurt replied patiently, expecting her to ask for a glass of water.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too angel," he poked a curl of her long blonde hair back softly behind her ear.

"Why don't I have a mummy?" She asked timidly, unable to stifle a small yawn. "My friend, Katie has a mummy and a daddy and Jess has two mummies but I don't even have one at all. Is it cause I'm too naughty? Because if it is I'll be good Daddy I promise. I'll pick up all my toys in the playroom and eat all my vegetables, even the beans which are the yuckiest."

"Even the beans?" Kurt mocked his child gently, before sitting down again on the edge of her bed to talk. 

"If I have to," she scrunched her nose, not looking too impressed by the prospect. "Will it help?"

"No Honey," Kurt shook his head regretfully. He hesitated trying to find the right words to explain his sexual preference to his daughter without scarring her for life. "There are lots of different kinds of families," he began. "Some have a mum and a dad. Some have two mums or two dads. Some have just one or the other like ours. It's not cause you're naughty darling girl. It's just how it is. We love each other right? We are happy together, just you and I, aren't we?"

"Yes," the small child nodded her head. "But I wouldn't mind if you had a wife Daddy, so you're not lonely while I'm at school."

"Daddy's at work at the College while you're at school," Kurt reminded Matilda. He'd graduated from NYADA a few years ago and now held a full time position teaching on campus. He loved it but between that and raising Matilda it left him little time for any kind of social life. Of course he'd expected that when a little over a year ago he'd made the decision to adopt her but that didn't mean he wasn't frustrated that he'd been forced to become way too well acquainted with his right hand recently. "And I have Chuckles here to keep me company," Kurt scratched behind the ear of the tiny pug that was curled up asleep at the foot of Matilda's bed.

"Chuckles is awesome," Matilda agreed. "But wouldn't a wife be better?"

Kurt faked a soft smile. "What if Daddy told you he'd prefer a husband?" He asked cautiously, bracing himself for the look of disappointment on his daughter's face.

She didn't look disappointed though. She smiled thoughtfully. "Would he like kids?" She asked quickly.

"He'd have to," Kurt nodded. "You and I are a package deal Kiddo. I couldn't love someone who doesn't love you."

"And Chuckles," Matilda reminded her father firmly.

"Of course," Kurt nodded.

"And would he come with us to the park and to my dance class? And eat dinner with us?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sure he would," Kurt assured her.

"But..." she hesitated, looking concerned. "Where would he sleep? We don't have any more bedrooms."

"If he's my husband he'd sleep with me in my bed," Kurt explained awkwardly hoping the questions wouldn't get any more personal. His daughter was only six. Neither of them were ready for THAT talk yet.

"So you can cuddle and kiss him?" She giggled, puckering her lips and teasing him with kissy sounds. 

"Go to sleep," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes and ruffling his cheeky daughter's hair. "You ask too many questions."

"I am sleepy," Matilda yawned again, snuggling up to her doll and getting cozy. "I wouldn't mind having two daddies," she added. "You can have a husband if you want to."

"Maybe one day," Kurt kissed her goodnight again thinking as he stood once more how much easier that was said than done. He considered himself a reasonably attractive man. He was fit, in good shape. He dressed well, was well groomed. He was just so busy. Maybe his daughter was right though. Maybe he should try to make a little time to get out and maybe meet someone. There was a whole big city out there of attractive, available men. There had to someone just perfect for him and his daughter, didn't there? Who knew? Matilda was his priority. He hadn't given himself the freedom to consider sharing their lives with a partner.

Kurt finally turned off Matilda's lamp, looking over to see she was already asleep before he slipped from the room. He wished he knew how she managed to fall asleep so quickly. It was definitely better than the tossing and turning he did every night for hours on end before eventually giving up around 2am and cracking out the internet porn, jerking himself off and fading off to sleep in a post orgasmic haze. Ugh! He was lonely and ugh! He needed a night out to be a man again, not a teacher or a father but just a single, red blooded, gay man. 

With a glass of red wine and bowl of trail mix Kurt settled himself on his sofa. He turned on the tv and eyed all the papers he needed to grade on the coffee table with despair. He massaged his temple then took a sip of his wine as he flicked through channels. He finally decided on watching Schitt's Creek to indulge the tiny crush he might have on David then picked up his phone and shot off a text to Alexa. She was a student at NYADA, not in any of Kurt's classes, who babysat Matilda for him on Wednesday evenings when his classes ran late. He hoped that maybe she might be willing to do Friday night as well this week so he could maybe go out and test New York City's shark infested waters. 

He put on his glasses, picked up a pen and glanced over the first paper. It was deplorable, horrible grammar, more typos than he could count in just the first paragraph alone. It was going to be a long night if this was the standard of work his students were producing. He sighed. This paper would struggle to receive a D. He hoped they'd get better. They'd all seemed like such a smart group of kids.

Kurt chuckled at the television as he made some necessary corrections, adding what he believed were helpful notes in the margins. Lost in his task he startled when his phone chimed a little later. It was just Alexa. He smiled as he read the short message reminding him that she charged extra after 7pm but stating that she was free all night and more than happy to watch Matilda. 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he confirmed. It had been a while but on Friday night Kurt Hummel would be hitting the town, if he could just work out where to go. Maybe his work colleagues would have some suggestions. He'd check tomorrow. For now though he returned wearily to the papers before him. Grading was the most tedious part of his job. It had to be done though so he just soldiered on, mostly for Matilda, so he could give that beautiful otherwise orphaned girl the happy life she so deserved. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his little princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping well as a single dad Kurt feels optimistic when he secures plans for a Friday night of more grown up fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Adam Crawford at Niki's request. Enjoy folks!

Kurt woke early the next morning as always. He showered, shaved and dressed for work, before waking Matilda and preparing a quick and healthy breakfast for them both. 

He scurried around the kitchen making lunches for them both and feeding Chuckles while she sat at the kitchen counter eating her fruity oatmeal. "Is it okay with you honey, if Daddy goes out on Friday night? I've checked with Alexa and she is looking forward to coming over to play with you and Chuckles."

"Can we get pizza?" Matilda asked hopefully. "And watch Moana?"

"You've seen Moana a lot," Kurt smiled fondly at his daughter. 

"It's my favourite," she reminded him. "You know Daddy that I love HeiHei. He's the bestest chicken ever."

Kurt nodded. He had to admit he was quite amused by the ridiculous chicken as well. "I know Tilly. Now why don't you be the bestest little girl ever and finish off your breakfast then get those gorgeous pearly whites of yours brushed, so I can braid your hair? Maybe, just maybe today can be the day we actually get you to school on time."

Matilda flashed her dad a cheeky grin. She gulped down her orange juice as Kurt finished his coffee. They raced off in different directions to finish getting ready. They both brushed their teeth and got their shoes and socks on. Kurt had their bags all packed just as Matilda returned with her hair ribbons and her brush. He patiently braided her long blonde hair then buckled her sandals. "Let me look at you," he booped her nose playfully before straightening her uniform. "You look even more beautiful than usual," he complimented her sincerely. "What about me?"

"You're always handsome Daddy," she hugged Kurt tight. He hugged her back. He loved his beautiful baby girl so much.

"We really need to go Sweetie," he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet stuffing them into his pants pocket before helping Matilda put on her little backpack and throwing the strap of his own leather satchel over this shoulder. He gave Chuckles a quick pat and took Matilda's hand leading her out the front door. He locked up their tiny townhouse quickly behind them and then they headed off on their two block walk to Matilda's very exclusive private school.

"Are you going to find me a new daddy on Friday night?" Matilda singsonged knowingly as she skipped along the pavement. "Is that why you're going out? Shouldn't I come too so I can make sure he's nice?"

"I haven't even met anyone yet honey but I promise when I do you'll be the first to meet him," Kurt appreciated his daughter's easy acceptance of his sexuality. It wasn't a subject that they'd broached before because getting her quickly settled, after the loss of both her parents in a house fire, had been so much more important. She come to him timid and traumatised. It had been a few weeks before she'd even spoke to him. Regular therapy had helped, so had going to the dog shelter together and rescuing Chuckles. Things had got easier as the months went by. The first time Matilda had chosen herself to call him daddy instead of Kurt had been a huge turning point for them. It had moved Kurt to tears. They were now as close as any father and daughter could be. Kurt enjoyed spoiling her rotten and they both enjoyed each other's company. It was the perfect arrangement.

"Maybe you could marry Uncle Elliott," Matilda suggested as they waited hand in hand for the lights to change. "He has nice hair and those cool tattoos and he loves me and Chuckles and he loves you."

"Uncle Elliott is just my friend Honey and what do you mean 'cool' tattoos? You are never dating a boy with tattoos. Never," Kurt scowled playfully down at his daughter, surprised that his daughter considered Elliott a suitable partner for him. Kurt loved Elliott. He really did but only as a friend. There was just no attraction there. Elliott was just a little too much bad boy for Kurt with the tattoos and the make up. Since breaking up with Blaine he'd discovered he had a very specific type. He liked them tall, lean and preppy. They had to have a killer smile, warm eyes and a nice ass and they absolutely had to love kids. That last point was in no way negotiable. Protecting Tilly came first. "In fact you're not dating at all until you're 30," Kurt squeezed his daughter's hand softly. "Is that clear?"

"Eddie kissed me on the lips near the slide on Monday," Matilda giggled, blushing a little. "We're getting married today at lunch so it's too late."

"Is that right?" Kurt frowned for real this time as they crossed the street together. "Remind me which one is Eddie again."

"Eddie Smythe," Matilda rolled her eyes. "He's really nice Daddy. He has pretty green eyes and always shares his cookies with me at recess."

"Smythe?" Kurt grumbled under his breath, his high school nemesis's smirky meerkat face flashing in his mind's eyes. Smythe? He hadn't thought about Sebastian Smythe in years. Kurt never hated anyone not even Dave Karofsky who had stolen his first boy kiss but he thought maybe he hated Sebastian Smythe. That asshole had pushed his every button in high school, threatened his relationship, made him feel more insecure than he ever had in his entire life. Kurt wouldn't mind if he never laid eyes on that creep for the rest of his existence.

There had to be hundreds or more likely thousands of Smythe's in America though didn't there? Surely the pushy kid wooing his daughter with cookies and kissing her by the slide wasn't related to that sly prick. Sebastian had to be the last person Kurt could ever picture with a kid. He was more likely to hanging out in some sleazy basement whipping some leather clad sub into submission. Either way Kurt needed to make an appointment to speak with Matilda's teacher, Mrs Royce. His daughter was only six and it was highly inappropriate for boys to be kissing her on the playground. The over protective father in him didn't like it one bit.

With a peck on the cheek and a wave Kurt dropped Matilda on the school steps just as the bell sounded. He waited until she was safely inside the building before dashing the three remaining blocks to NYADA. 

He headed straight for the office that he shared with Adam Crawford to prepare for his day and to email Mrs Royce. Adam also taught at NYADA now. After some initial awkwardness they'd slowly become friends again. Adam had been cool once he'd discovered Blaine was living in Canada now, acting and was totally out of the picture. They even hung out sometimes on the weekends at Kurt's, having casual meals and watching movies after Matilda went to bed. Their relationship was strictly plutonic though. Kurt preferred it that way. Adam was cute and all with his soft eyes and British accent but there was just no spark. The sex they'd had back in College when they'd dated had been mediocre at best. Kurt had no desire to repeat it.

"Good Morning," Kurt greeted Adam with a cheerful smile as he dropped his bag on his desk, collapsed into his chair and opened his laptop.

"You're sparkly today," Adam commented looking pleased. "I take it you got all your papers graded last night."

"I was up until 1am," Kurt confirmed, opening his emails and beginning to type before even checking them. They would only be from complaining students anyway, begging for extensions on assignments. He could deal with those later. "But they're all done now. Thank goodness. I was thinking I'd hit the town on Friday night to celebrate. Can you recommend somewhere not too... you know... skanky? It's been a while since I've been out and about."

"What about Tilly?" Adam looked a little surprised. Kurt and that child were practically attached at the hip. He never went anywhere outside work where he couldn't take her.

"Alexa," Kurt supplied flatly. "I need a break. I think I'd like to be one screaming 'Yes Daddy' for a change."

Adam shook his head, laughing. "My room mate is dragging me along to a Out Magazine promotional thing on Friday night. We have an extra ticket and there will be tons of pretty gay models. The drinks are free and it will be way classier than some nasty club. You should come."

"Dragging you huh?" Kurt teased. He wasn't buying that for a second. No gay man in the history of forever had to be dragged to an event like that. "What should I wear?" He checked. "It sounds kinda fun. Where is it?"

"It's black tie and being hosted at the Four Seasons. It's a cocktail party kinda thing so you might want to eat first. You know how the food is as those things."

"Basically nonexistent," Kurt grimaced. "Maybe we could go for noodles first then?" 

"Sounds great," Adam agreed. "Joey and I will pick you up at 7pm. We can go to that new place on Madison. I'll make a reservation. I know the owner."

"Cool," Kurt smiled, checking his watch as he sent off the email to Tilly's teacher. "Shit! Is that really the time? I need to get to class. Wish me luck. Some of the papers were dreadful."

"I swear the entry standards are way lower now than when we were students here," Adam nodded his understanding. "Some of my kids have horrible attitudes. It's honestly become quite disheartening."

"Keep your chin up," Kurt offered supportively, as he headed for the door with his bag. "It's almost semester break."

"Thank heavens for that," Adam sighed in relief, watching Kurt as he strutted off down the hall. Adam thought Kurt looked a little tired but then he assumed fatherhood would do that to a guy. He admired Kurt for adopting Matilda after she lost her parents. It was such a huge commitment and not one he was ever sure he would be prepared to make especially alone. It must be so taxing to not have anyone to share the responsibility and burden with. 

Adam knew that Kurt never saw his daughter as a burden though. He absolutely adored the child and she adored him too. He was was pleased that Kurt had decided to treat himself to night out without her though and intended to ensure it was a great night for him. He knew just the guy to introduce Kurt to. He was sure the two of them would get along splendidly. He was Ohio too. It would a match made in heaven. Adam smiled as he headed off to his own class. Friday night might be fun after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets ready for his date while his daughter is kinda invited on one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babes! I've missed you all so much. Updates won't be as regular as they once were but I hope you enjoy xx 
> 
> Warning for mentions of masturbation.

Kurt's week passed in a rapid blur of routine. His days were spent at NYADA educating ungrateful youth and his evenings were spent with his dear daughter and their little doggy. He always looked forward to going home at the end of the day, picking up Tilly from after school care then taking her home to cook them both a nutritious dinner, while she played in their tiny garden with Chuckles.

Kurt was relieved that Matilda was a good eater. She enjoyed a large variety of foods including her vegetables, all except beans. It didn't matter to Kurt. Beans weren't his favourite either. What mattered was his dear little girl and her happiness. He loved her so much and immensely enjoyed hearing about her day over their evening meal. She'd chatter away, barely drawing breath, often going on about her art work. She loved to paint. She talked about her teacher and her friends, Eddie specifically. She seemed quite taken with that young boy. Kurt tried not to dwell on it. They were just kids. He knew it meant nothing at their tender age, it still somehow made the papa bear in him uneasy though.

It perplexed Kurt that the kid interested in his daughter was a Smythe. Smythe really wasn't a common name. Smith, well sure there had to be millions of Smith's in the world but not Smythe's. Could young Eddie be Sebastian's child? Kurt had found himself thinking of Sebastian more than he liked recently and the thought of that narcissistic asshat caring for a kid seemed ludicrous. Some people just didn't seem suited to parenthood and in Kurt's mind the slutty Sebastian Smythe that Kurt had had the displeasure of knowing in high school was definitely one of them.

Kurt's meeting with Tilly's teacher, Mrs Royce, during his extended Thursday's lunch break had gone to his satisfaction. His clearly and calmly expressed concerns were met with respect and the assurance that public displays of affection amongst the younger students were strongly prohibited at their prestigious institution. A meeting with the young boy's parents was being scheduled for early the following week to discuss the issue. Kurt had been invited to attend if he so desired. He'd declined though, not wanting to escalate the situation. His only desire was for that overly affectionate little barbarian to stop manhandling his baby girl. He was assured his issue would be dealt with hastily.

Kurt woke up on Friday morning with a stomach full of butterflies. After feeding Chuckles he prepared Matilda's breakfast and got her off to school as usual. He couldn't fathom exactly why he was feeling more nervous than a virgin on prom night. It was true he hadn't dated in a long time but he was still young and attractive, still desirable, wasn't he? He took a critical glance at himself in the mirror. He thought maybe he looked a little tired but otherwise okay. He'd spent the night tossing and turning trying to decide what to wear for his night out. Finally getting up around 3am to carefully lay out his tuxedo which he'd had freshly dry cleaned, with his shiny polished shoes, lucky underwear and favourite Superhero socks, bright red with gold lightning bolts. They would definitely standout against his otherwise black and white outfit but Kurt didn't care. They were ones he liked best.

Kurt loved The Flash. He was obsessed with the television show and never missed an episode. Grant Gustin who played Barry Allen had to be the hottest guy Kurt had ever seen and was undoubtedly his top celebrity crush. It killed him that the guy was straight, and now engaged, not that Kurt felt that he'd ever stand a chance with someone that attractive. It didn't stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of the actor as he touched himself late at night, those gorgeous green eyes, that tall lean body naked, his likely long, thick cock rock hard and needing. Oh the things Kurt wanted to do to him... He wished he could find himself a man like that. He wasn't sure one even existed in the real world though.

Kurt waved his little girl off to school with a kiss to her cheek. They were actually early this morning. That never happened. He decided to reward himself with a fancy coffee. He thoughtfully picked one up for Adam too, placing it on his desk with a warm smile and cheerful greeting as he joined him in their office.

"All set for tonight?" Adam groaned gratefully, his eyes rolling back in delight as he sampled his steamy hot beverage. "I so needed this. What a week," he gestured to the cup he was grasping possessively in both hands.

"Did you make the dinner reservation?" Kurt checked, sitting at his desk to browse his emails before class. They were mostly spam with a few random student enquires and just one from his dad or more accurately from Carole thanking him for the beautiful photos he'd sent them last week of their grand daughter. He began to jot back a quick reply to his parents. Everything else could wait for later. 

"I did," Adam nodded, leaning against Kurt's desk. "Table for four, 7:30pm."

"Four?" Kurt asked curiously. "Is someone joining us?"

"I'm bringing a friend along. I'll think you'll like him. He's cute, gay, available, breathing," Adam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "All the things you look for in a man."

"What have I told you about setting me up?" Kurt looked pained.

"Don't do it," Adam rolled his eyes dismissively. "I thought tonight was all about you trying to meet someone l just wanted to help you out a little. Be grateful. I think you'll like this guy. He's cute as a button."

"Why aren't you dating him then?" Kurt asked flatly. He absolutely detested being set up on blind dates. They never turned out well. 

"You know why," Adam sighed, eyeing Kurt wistfully. "I'm not ready...yet."

"I'm sorry," Kurt glanced apologetically at his friend. "We just wouldn't have worked. We are too similar and you never wanted..."

"Kids," Adam finished Kurt's sentence. They'd had this discussion so many times since Blaine had walked out on Kurt to pursue a role on a hit tv show filming in Vancouver. Adam never wavered in his determination to never become a father. Kids were not in his plan.

"Kids," Kurt echoed with a despondent nod. "I've always wanted a family, husband, kids, the whole thing. It's kinda a deal breaker. I couldn't imagine my life without Tilly."

"That's because Tilly is a precious little angel," Adam grinned, sighing again in contentment as he sipped his coffee. "An overly demanding, incredibly chatty, money draining delight."

Kurt smiled fondly at his colleague. "She has a boyfriend," he offered dryly. "She's barely out of diapers and boys are kissing her on the playground."

"We should be so lucky," Adam chuckled warmly, beginning to gather his belongings for his first class of the day. "I can barely remember the last boy to kiss me."

"You're exaggerating," Kurt rolled his eyes. "It hasn't been that long. Wasn't it that cute ginger you met at Barnes and Nobel? What was his name? Kevin?"

"Keith," Adam corrected his friend, finishing off his coffee and tossing his empty cup into the trash can beside Kurt's desk. "He WAS cute wasn't he? That was over a month ago though and the bitch never called me back."

"A month?" Kurt grimaced dejectedly. "Seriously what are you complaining about? Try six."

"Oh honey," Adam cringed noticeably. "How's your carpal tunnels?"

"Shut up," Kurt smirked. 

"We are totally getting you laid tonight," Adam solemnly promised. "I just know you're gonna love the guy I'm introducing you to," Adam hesitated, troubling his bottom lip with his teeth. "Was it me?"

"Was what you?" Kurt narrowed his eyes in confusion, packing up his bag ready to head off to his first lecture of the day.

"Your last kiss?" Adam asked hopefully.

Kurt shook his head. "Elliott," he admitted. "You already knew that."

"Yeah," Adam shrugged heading for the door. "Have a good morning. See you at lunch time."

"Sure," Kurt followed Adam out into the hall and locked their office behind him. They headed off in opposite directions to their respective classes. "Oh Adam?" Kurt spun back around on his toes to get his friends attention in the busy hallway.   
"This guy tonight, he really is cute right?"

"Adorable," Adam sniggered, raising his voice a little as he continued up the hallway, away from Kurt. "Just you wait and see Mr Hummel. I bet you two are going to get along like a house on fire."

"I hope so," Kurt mumbled under his breath, inhaling then exhaling deeply in preparation to face off against the lethargically unmotivated group of older teens in his charge. "Class time Kiddo's," he addressed the group cheerily as he entered the classroom. "Please take your seats and let's get started. Today is a great day to learn."

The class all sighed in unison before opening their books. Kurt handed back their graded papers and then they took notes as he spoke, responding dully to his questions. Kurt wondered why he continued to do this job. It was hard work and he was so under appreciated. Their parents were paying good money for them to be there and learn something worthwhile. Would it honestly kill them to at least fake a little interest? 

Kurt was grateful when the day was over. It had been a long week and in fact a long tedious month. He was excited, though maybe also a little anxious about hitting the town. He'd spent way too much time throughout the day wondering about this supposedly super cute guy that Adam was setting him up with. Would he like Kurt? Would Kurt like him? 

He had no opportunity to ponder any further once he'd picked his angel up from school. She chattered incessantly for the entire walk home. She had been invited to a birthday party at The Sugar Factory for her friend Eddie and just had to find him the perfect gift. "He likes Lego Daddy," she babbled quickly. "Can we go shopping tomorrow? Can we Daddy? Can we please? I can go to the party can't I Daddy? I told Eddie I could go. I can right?"

"Yes of course you can go," Kurt nodded, taking her tiny hand is his as they crossed at the traffic lights, "As long as you be a good girl tonight for Alexa we will go shopping tomorrow. Maybe we can even pick out a pretty new dress and some sandals for you to wear to the party."

"Thank you," Tilly smiled at her dad, releasing his hand and skipping happily up the street beside him to their front door. "Are you going to find me another daddy tonight?" She grinned mischievous up at him as Kurt unlocked the door. She scurried inside, kicking off her shoes and leaving them in the middle of the doorway as she rushed off to see Chuckles, without even waiting for Kurt's reply. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, picking up her shoes and putting them away before dropping his bag on the sofa and heading for his bedroom. He rolled his shoulders to release some the tension. "Please change out of your uniform honey," he called to Matilda as he kicked off his shoes and flopped on to his bed. He laid flat on his back on the mattress, massaging his forehead and letting his eyes drop closed for just a moment. 

"She's here," Tilly squealed excitedly, dashing through the townhouse with Chuckles in tow as the door bell rang. Kurt could hear the dog yapping happily and dragged himself from his bed. 

"Tilly, Please make sure it's Alexa before you answer the door," he reminded her firmly as he padded out across the floor boards in his socks to check for himself. 

"Just me, Mr H," Alexa called cheekily through the door. "I've brought the vodka, cigarettes and porn. I'm ready to get this party started," she joked.

"What's porn?" Matilda asked curiously, awkwardly picking up Chuckles so he wouldn't dart outside when Kurt opened the door for Alexa. "Will I like it?"

"No!" Kurt spoke firmly, glaring fiercely at Alexa as he let her inside and closed the door.

"You're not wearing that are you?" She appraised Kurt's work outfit disapprovingly. "Though I guess there are guys out there that go for nerdy teacher types."

"We just got home," Kurt defended himself. "I was about to get ready."

"We are getting pizza for dinner," Matilda told her baby sitter with a smile as she sat Chuckles back on the floor. The little dog spun in a circle chasing its tail making the three of them laugh as they watched. "Then we're going to watch Moana and Frozen and Tangled and guess what? I'm going to Eddie's birthday party and Daddy is going to take me shopping to get me a new dress to wear and some lego for him."

"Whose this Eddie?" Alexa asked suspiciously, looking between the little girl and her father.

"He's the cutest boy in school," Matilda whispered with a shy giggle. "He kissed me on the lips."

Alexa grinned wide, avoiding eye contact with Kurt but still sensing his disapproval. "On the lips?" she giggled along with Matilda. "You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Just use my PayPal to order the pizza," Kurt directed Alexa as he headed back towards his bedroom to get ready. "Don't forget she's allergic to pineapple," he reminded the teenager before closing the door.

Alexa and Matilda set about ordering their pizza. Alexa helped the child into her pjs and they were snuggled together with Chuckles on the sofa under a soft blanket, giggling together, munching on candy and watching Moana when Kurt emerged from his room. Kurt was sure they must be talking about that Smythe boy. 

"Daddy! You look so handsome," Matilda gasped, sounding incredibly surprised. She hasn't seen Kurt dressed up formally before. 

Kurt blushed a little and smiled shyly. "Thank you baby girl," he muttered quietly. 

"She's right Mr H," Alexa assured Kurt with a smirk. "You look totally hot for an old dude."

"Gee thanks," Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking back at the teenager. "Not too much of that sweet stuff," Kurt chastised his daughter, gesturing to the candy she was shovelling frantically into her mouth. He didn't mind her having little treats occasionally but rarely bought any. Alexa on the other hand loved to spoil her. "Make sure she brushes her teeth before bed," he lent down and kissed the child's forehead. "Not too late kiddo. Daddy will see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy, have fun," Matilda smiled and waved Kurt goodbye as he rushed out to his waiting uber. 

"Free at last," he uttered under his breath, nestling into his seat as the car pulled steadily away from the curb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes on his first date in a verrrrrrrry long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if there are typos I'm a little rusty.
> 
> Warning for bad language (I don't commonly use the "c" word) and a little foreplay ;)

Kurt's phone rang as he climbed from his Uber out on to the crowded pavement. He sighed as he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve it. He hadn't been out in adult company in such a long time and prayed it wasn't Alexa needing him back at home already.

He stopped outside the restaurant to take the call. Checking the screen he saw it was his long time friend and old band mate Elliott Gilbert. He smiled, taking the call cheerfully.

"What's wrong with me?" Elliott whined pitifully through the phone. He sounded down.

"Where do I start?" Kurt teased lightly to lift his mood. "Let me see. Well you are hideously ugly and you have a horrible personality plus honey when's the last time you showered? I swear I can smell you from here and it isn't pretty."

"Shut up," Elliott pouted sadly. "I'm serious Kurt. I've been stood up again. He was a total hottie too."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Kurt empathised kindly. "Whoever he was, he's an absolute moron for passing up on a date with you."

"Thanks babe," Elliott replied flatly. "Sooooooo... I was thinking I've got a huge bottle of tequila burning a hole in my freezer... how about I come over? We can throw on some Netflix, drown my sorrows, maybe mess around a little once pippy longstocking goes to bed. It will be like old times. You know no one blows you Kurt Hummel like I can."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, his cock chubbing slightly at the thought. Ell was right. He did give incredible head and Kurt was horny as fuck but... "I can't tonight Hun," he sighed regretfully. "I'm actually out on a date."

"You're... what?" Elliott sounded confused. "You're cheating me? With whom? He better be stunning!" Ell chuckled lightly. "And hung."

"I haven't met him yet," Kurt tried to sound blasé. "He's a friend of a friend of Adam's."

"Seriously? Is he English too?" Elliott asked with agenda. "You just know he's going to be a ugly prude. Don't let the cute accent fool you. Those English boys never even want to do it with the lights on. I did mention the tequila right?"

"You mentioned the tequila," Kurt sounded amused. "Another night Hun, okay? I really need to go."

"K," Ell grumbled sadly. "That's fine. I'm not offended. You go and have fun without me."

"I love you Ell," Kurt smiled softly. 

"You too Asshole," Ell smiled back. "Bye."

"Bye," Kurt grinned wider at the insult as he ended the call. He tucked his phone back into his pocket, checked his reflection in the restaurant window, adjusted his hair a little then stepped inside. The harsh air conditioning immediately hit him in the face. 

"Over here," Adam called to him, waving before the door had even closed behind him. Kurt acknowledged him by waving back. He tried to catch a glimpse of his date as he approached the table. A blonde, who was deep in conversation with Adam's friend, Joey. He seemed animated, friendly, almost familiar but Kurt was approaching from the wrong angle to see his face. Damn! 

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kurt apologised as he reached the table. "I got caught outside on a phone call."

"You're not late at all," Adam assured him, gesturing to the empty chair. "Take a seat. This is..."

"Chandler?" Kurt was unable to hide his surprise as he rounded the table and finally came face to face with his companion for the evening. "Chandler Keihl?"

"Well if it isn't Cunt Hummel?" Chandler's tone dripped with venom. "Oops sorry, I meant Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Where's your boyfriend Kurt? Lurking around the corner somewhere?"

"You two know each other?" Adam looked up through narrowed eyes at Kurt, who was still yet to take a seat.

"It didn't...umm... work out with Blaine," Kurt replied awkwardly to Chandler. "I don't think this is going to work out either." He took a step back from the table offended by Chandler's tone and offensive language. "I'll see you at work on Monday Adam."

"Don't leave on my account," Chandler rolled his eyes snidely. "Sit by all means, eat noodles. Lead me on all night then...."

"I'm suddenly not hungry," Kurt cut Chandler off abruptly, shaking his head. 

"What happened between you two?" Adam wasn't sure what was going on. He'd never seen this unpleasant side of Chandler before.

"What happened?" Chandler looked between Kurt and Adam with an angry raised eye brow. "What happened?" He asked again, his voice raising an octave. "I'll tell you what happened. I met this little prick tease at a music store in Lima our senior year of high school. He was cute, friendly. We texted, actually more accurately we sexted and exchanged flirty conversation for over a week, literally dozens of messages. I thought we had something then Bam! Right out of the blue he informs me it's over! He has a boyfriend, a serious long term boyfriend! I was stunned, hurt, humiliated. What kind of guy gives out his number and sexts with another guy when he has a boyfriend? I ask you. No wonder it didn't work out for them."

"I think I'll head home," Kurt responded shamefully, taking his phone from his pocket to order his uber. "Sorry Adam. Joey, Chandler, have a good night."

"Sorry," Adam looked at Kurt sadly. "Are you sure you won't stay?"

Kurt shook his head looking defeated. "I'll call you in the morning," he offered. 

"Okay," Adam looked disappointed. "Give Tilly a hug for me."

"Sure," Kurt smiled weakly, before heading for the door and out onto the busy New York street. He felt so embarrassed. This night really couldn't have gone any worse. He text Elliott as he waited for his car to arrive. He needed someone to lick his wounds with. Elliott was particularly skilled at licking. "How big is that bottle of Tequila? My place 30 minutes?"

"Bigger than my cock," Elliott texted back with an impressive dick pic. "See you soon Hot Stuff."

Kurt sighed as his lift arrived and he got into the back seat. His date had been a total bust. Of all the millions of gay guys in New York City Adam had to set him up with Chandler Keihl. Chandler, who had been so cute and flirty in high school and was now kinda hot, Kurt couldn't help noticing, but was somehow extremely bitter, hostile even. Kurt knew back when it all happened that he had possibly hurt Chandler. That had not been his intention. He'd been young and immature, barely more than a kid and certain he and Blaine would be together forever. After all if someone as determined and attractive as Sebastian Smythe couldn't break them up then they had to be destined by fate. Kurt shook his head at his own young naivety. Could he really have predicted that Blaine would cheat and things between them would never be the same again?

Kurt couldn't help thinking now that maybe he shouldn't have dismissed Chandler so quickly back in school. Maybe it could have worked out. Though maybe not. Who knew Chandler had such an aggressive side? Or that he held grudges? Surely he should be over the whole incident by now. Kurt had to admit his savage words had hurt a little. He wasn't sure anyone had ever called him the "C" word before, at least not to his face. He felt like he probably was one after hearing about their interactions from Chandler's point of view. He'd had no idea of the impact his actions had had. 

Kurt tried not to dwell on it as the car pulled up outside his town house. "Have a good evening," his driver smiled happily before heading off down the street.

"I think I might," he mumbled to himself, his thoughts returning to Elliott as he let himself into his house.

"Home already? Did you forget something Mr H?" Alexa looked up from the end of Moana, surprised to see him. Tilly was fast asleep, cuddling Chuckles with her head rested on Alexa's thigh. Alexa was softly stroking her hair. "You were barely gone an hour."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt huffed, crossing the living room. "Would you mind tucking Till into bed before you go? I need to get out of this ridiculous tuxedo."

"Of course," Alexa nodded easing herself carefully out from under Matilda and scooping the little girl up in her arms. "There's left over pizza in the fridge if you're hungry," she offered thoughtfully.

Kurt smiled gratefully watching as Chuckles followed the baby sitter upstairs, before going to change. Checking the microwave clock he noted that Elliott wouldn't be far away. 

Kurt had changed and Alexa had just slipped out the door with a full night's pay when Elliott arrived in the tightest leather pants Kurt had even seen, with a magnum of gold tequila in his hand.

"You okay?" Elliott checked with concern greeting Kurt with a kiss to the cheek and dragging his body against him as he passed by him to get inside.

"Not really," Kurt shook his head. "Do you think I'm a prick tease?" He mumbled as he closed the door.

"I like how you tease," Elliott flirted, following Kurt into the kitchen for shot glasses, salt and limes. "Where's princess?"

"Already asleep," Kurt grabbed multiple limes from his fruit bowl and a knife from the drawer. "I'm serious Ell," he grumbled as he began to the slice the citrus fruit.

"So am I," Elliott smiled, he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and nibbled down his neck. "You smell delicious," he inhaled deeply.

Kurt leaned into the contact, moaning softly then grinding his ass back against Elliott. "Feels good. I've missed you."

"You have?" Elliott sucked at Kurt's ear lobe as he slid a hand down the front of Kurt's pants to massage his rapidly growing bulge. "I can tell."

With a flirty giggle, Kurt intentionally dropped his knife and turned in Elliott's arms to claim his mouth. Elliott groaned, pinning Kurt tightly against the countertop as their tongues entwined. "I need to taste you," Elliott demanded lustfully against Kurt's lips, unbuttoning Kurt's jeans with one hand and cupping his face with the other. "It's been so long."

"Daddy?" Matilda gasped from the bottom of the stairs, seemingly startled to see her father in an intimate embrace with her Uncle Elliott. "You didn't tell me Uncle Ell was coming over. Are you two kissing?"

"Yes," Elliott chuckled, a little embarrassed at being caught with his hand in her father's pants. 

"It was a surprise," Kurt explained, flustered and putting on an overly cheerful voice as he blushed furiously and turned back to the counter to discretely hide his arousal. "Why don't you head back up to bed honey? I'll bring you up a drink of water in a minute."

"Are you two going to get married?" The child asked knowingly. "Is Uncle Ell going to be my new daddy?"

"Umm no," Kurt attempted to reply tactfully. If this kid wasn't careful she was going to have Elliott running a mile and Kurt needed him here tonight.

"I could be your daddy," Elliott muttered quietly under his breath to Kurt with a smirk.

Kurt blushed and focussed on his daughter. "You need to get back upstairs to Chuckles Honey," he prompted.

"But I want to see Uncle Ell," Tilly whined, crossing her arms defiantly. 

"In the morning," Kurt spoke firmly. "Now bed!"

"Be a good girl and I'll even make pancakes for breakfast," Elliott offered attempting to lure the child back to bed so he could get at her dad.

"With chocolate chips?" Matilda attempted to negotiate. 

"And syrup."

"Fine," she huffed, turning and stomping upstairs. "Goodnight and I don't need any water. Thank you very much!"

"Good night," both men responded in unison. "I love you angel," Kurt added, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty despite his daughter's sassy attitude.

"I better go and settle her," he grimaced at Elliott. "I'll be quick."

"No rush babe," Elliott pecked Kurt's lips and slapped his butt. "Take your time. We've got all night."

Kurt grinned shyly in response.

"You do have the ingredients for pancakes don't you?" Elliott checked, his eyes glued to his lover as Kurt reluctantly rebuttoned his jeans. 

"Of course," Kurt nodded, wiggling his ass at Elliott as he headed upstairs.

"Prick tease," Elliott muttered fondly, giving himself a tight squeeze and watching Kurt intently until he disappeared out of view. "On second thoughts," he added anxiously. "Hurry back Hot Stuff."

"I will," Kurt giggled his way upstairs. His night hadn't turned out exactly as planned. He wasn't on the verge of any budding new relationship but at least he was definitely going to get laid. His dick would be incredibly grateful even as his heart remained untouched. Kurt did love Elliott in his own way. It just wasn't romantically. Ell was the world's best friend and the benefits were certainly incredible. It was kind of a shame that Ell wasn't relationship material but surely there had to someone out there that could love Kurt Hummel and his precious little girl. Kurt just had to keep looking. New York was was a big big city. He was certain he could find him out there somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a single parent presents Kurt with all kinds of challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped the Kelliott smut and moved straight onto the fun stuff. 
> 
> Warning for some bad language  
> Enjoy x

"Uncle Ell, I'm so hungry," Matilda whined, tugging at the black leather sleeve of the man's jacket as they waited together for Kurt while he paid for Lego's at the toy store register. 

"You can't be," Elliott swept the small child's hair back from her forehead and tucked it gently behind her ear, with a tender smile. "We only had pancakes an hour ago."

"An hour is the loooooongest time," the girl pouted cutely. "Please Uncle Ell. We could go to Krispy Kreme. I love Donuts."

"We need to check with your dad first, I think," Elliott responded wisely, smirking at the darling child with quiet amusement.

"Check what with Dad?" Kurt interrupted, eyeing the pair with suspicion, having only heard the tail end of their conversation on his approach. 

"I was umm... thinking cause Uncle Ell been such a good boy while we shopped for Eddie's birthday Legos that we should take him for a donut," Tilly smiled ever so sweetly at Kurt. "Before we go and choose my new party dress. He's sooooooo hungry."

"Is that so?" Kurt chuckled. "Are you sure it's Uncle Elliott that's hungry?"

"I could go a glazed," Elliott raised a hopeful eyebrow at Matilda. "And a coffee would be amazing," He looked at Kurt knowingly. Neither man had slept much the previous night, instead choosing to spend their time together partaking in more amorous activities. Both looked a little weary.

"Okay," Kurt nodded with an over exaggerated smile. "Donuts and coffee it is. Let's go." He swapped the bag containing Eddie Smythe's gift into his left hand and gently took Matilda's hand with his right as she beamed excitedly up at him.

"You should hold Uncle Ell's hand," she prompted in a loud, indiscreet whisper. "I saw you kissing him last night in kitchen. I think you like him."

Kurt blushed lightly as Elliott tried to hold a straight face. "Do you want donuts or not?" He threatened Matilda in a firm, embarrassed tone. 

"I want a strawberry one please," she replied unperturbed, leading Kurt, with Elliott in tow, out of the store and into the street. 

The trio walked together half a block to Krispy Kreme with Matilda chattering all the way about the birthday card she planned to make for her friend from the many craft supplies she already had at home. "It has to be blue and sparkly," she was adamant. "Blue is Eddie's favourite colour."

Once inside the busy donut store, Elliott directed Kurt and his daughter to find a table while he purchased their food and drinks. 2 glazed donuts, 1 strawberry, 2 coffees and a chocolate milk. Elliott wondered how wise it was to fill such an already over active child with so much sugar before taking her dress shopping. He was sure Kurt knew what he was doing though. He was after all an incredible father, way more patient and loving than Elliott could ever be.

Donuts and drinks were quickly devoured and thoroughly enjoyed, especially by Matilda. "I'd like a blue dress for the party Daddy," she looked at her father hopefully. "Blue is..."

"Eddie's favourite colour," Elliott teased the girl finishing her sentence for her in a pitchy, sing-songy voice. "Who is this Eddie?" he pouted feigning jealousy.

"He's just this boy at my school," Matilda shrugged, suddenly acting a little shy and disinterested. 

"I think you like him," Elliott giggled, wiggling his finger at her. "Has Tilly got a boyfriend?"

"Ehhh," Matilda glared at him, crossing her arms forcefully over her chest as she blushed. "You're stupid."

"Tilly!" Kurt chastised his daughter. "That's very rude. You apologise to Uncle Elliott or we are going home without a new dress for the party."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled pitifully, looking down at the table.

Kurt frowned at her insincerity but Elliott let it slide accepting her apology with a ruffle of her hair. "It's okay Kiddo," he smiled softly. "No harm done."

The three of them soon left the donut shop before wandering off to explore the adjacent clothing stores in search of a blue party dress. It was hours before they headed home, with way too many bags in hand and Matilda fast asleep in Elliott's lap in the back of the uber.

"She really loves you," Kurt observed the pair a little enviously. 

"She's okay too," Elliott grinned, affectionately stroking the sleeping child's back.

"She suits you," Kurt pushed, purposely provoking his friend with benefits.

"No," Elliott shook his head. "No, no, no. This blissful domesticity is perfect for you hot stuff but you know I'm not looking to settle down. The same man night after night? Kids? No thanks. No offence."

"I'm not offended," Kurt lied. He didn't like the way Elliott judged his chosen lifestyle, The way he said kids in the same tone one talked about a sexually transmitted infection. Kurt knew despite the incredibly good sex Elliott really wasn't the man for him. Kurt's man had to like children. He had to be ready to settle down. Kurt knew he was out there somewhere. Waiting. Looking. Kurt would find him eventually. 

The remainder of the day passed by quickly. Elliott went home after a dinner of grilled chicken and salad and Kurt and Matilda spent the evening trying on all their new clothes then playing board games with Chuckles curled up on floor beside them. 

On Sunday Kurt cleaned the town house while Matilda messed it up again creating Eddie the perfect glittery birthday card. "Did you call Eddie's mummy and tell her I'm coming to the party?" Matilda checked as Kurt swept half a ship load of rainbow glitter from the tiled dining room floor.

"I'll send her a text message now," Kurt offered, realising he'd forgotten.

"If you call I could talk to Eddie," Matilda smiled too wide. "His number is on the invitation. Please daddy."

"Okay," Kurt agreed reluctantly, rolling his eyes a little. He put away his broom and took the invitation from the front of the fridge. He stood in the kitchen and called Eddie's mother. After a very brief chat informing her that his daughter would be attending her son's birthday party he handed the phone to Matilda. She ran upstairs to her room to talk to her "boyfriend." Kurt suddenly dreaded her teenage years. 

He pottered around a bit tidying up before taking out his work bag and settling on the sofa. He revised his lesson plans for the week, proofread a practise essay for one student who'd been struggling a little then leaned back and closed his eyes.

He thought immediately of Elliott. Thinking how much he always enjoyed falling asleep in his strong arms. Kurt wanted arms like that to squeeze him on a more permanent basis. It was what he missed most about being single. Feeling cherished, Being held. Filled with longing, he soon dozed off. 

It was dark out when Chuckles woke him. Matilda had let him in from out in their tiny yard and he'd come dashing inside straight up onto Kurt's lap. Kurt groaned from the impact, slowly opening his eyes. He yawned as he orientated himself. "Shit! What's the time," he muttered under his breath. 

"Dinner time," Matilda declared watching him with amusement. "I cooked us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She proudly presented Kurt with the messiest plate of sandwiches he'd ever seen. He couldn't bare to think what state the kitchen must be in. 

"They look delicious," he fibbed. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"I wanted to cook noodles," she confessed. "But you said I mustn't use the stove."

"You might burn yourself."

"Do you want a sandwich?" Matilda stepped forward with the plate. Kurt could now see that she was a mess of peanut butter and grape jelly but he couldn't offend her by declining when she'd put in so much effort.

"I'd love one," he smiled gratefully, choosing the least dilapidated one from the plate. "Then I think maybe it's bath time."

"I am a little sticky," Matilda admitted with a giggle. She watched expectantly as Kurt bit into his sandwich.

"Even better than mine," he praised his daughter, taking the sticky plate from her and placing it on a piece of paper on the coffee table. "Have you tried one?"

"I did," Matilda nodded. "Those are for you and Chuckles because I love you Daddy and I really love my new dress."

Kurt's heart melted. "I love you too precious girl."

Matilda took a seat cross legged on the carpet beside the coffee table. "Sometimes I miss my mummy and my other daddy. Do you think they're happy in heaven and proud of me?"

"I think they are very proud of you," Kurt smiled sadly reaching out his hand to her. "You're the sweetest girl Tilly." 

"Thank you Daddy. You're the sweetest boy," she smiled back genuinely at her father as she stood from the floor. 

"I'll finish my sandwiches later," he offered. "We'll get you in the bath and then we can snuggle together and read a story. Would you like that?"

Matilda nodded. "I had the longest talk to Eddie while you were sleeping," she smiled. "He has a pet fish. I didn't know that before. Can I...?"

"We have a dog honey. We don't need a fish," Kurt interrupted getting up from the sofa.

"No," she shook her head as they made their way towards the bathroom. "I was wondering if I could go and see it."

"Maybe one day," Kurt was noncommittal. "Bath first though huh?"

With his daughter soon bathed and tucked up in bed, Kurt disposed of the sandwiches, cleaned his kitchen, prepared Matilda's school uniforms for the coming week and placed a quick online grocery order before going to bed with a book. He'd just started reading Jay Bell's Something Like Summer and loved it even if Tim's attitude annoyed him no end. He was sure Ben could do so much better than that closeted asshole. He was also sure he got too invested in his chosen literature. That was the point though wasn't it?

Exhausted, Kurt slept well. Monday morning was like any other. Rush, rush, rush to get out the door, to get Matilda to school and then his butt to work on time. Sometimes it happened. Today wasn't one of those days.

"I'm sorry about Chandler," Adam greeted Kurt as he arrived at their office late, flustered and panting. "I had no idea you two were acquainted."

"It's a small world," Kurt shrugged, trying to catch his breath as he searched his desk for the preprinted hand outs he needed for his first lesson of the day. "Don't worry about it. I called Elliott. It was all good."

"Lucky Elliott," Adam mumbled under his breath looking away. "Rough morning?"

"Tilly seems to move the slowest when we are in a hurry," Kurt explained fondly, relief on his face as he found his papers. "She's all excited about a birthday party she's going to this week. It has her totally distracted."

"That's cute," Adam smiled. "I could come shopping with you after work to get her a party dress. I'm free tonight or Wednesday."

"Elliott and I took her on Saturday," Kurt responded tactlessly. "Got her the cutest pale blue princess dress. It's totally impractical but she looks adorable in it."

"I bet," Adam hid his disappointment. Kurt always chose Elliott over him. They were fuck buddies. They went shopping together. Adam couldn't even get Kurt to stay for a whole dinner. Though admittedly that had been Chandler's fault not Kurt's. It wasn't that Adam wanted a relationship with Kurt, not with Matilda in the mix but he wouldn't have minded hooking up occasionally. He really did like Kurt. The guy was hot. There was no denying that. Everyone saw it but Kurt. 

"I'll see you at lunch," Kurt waved as he dashed quickly out the door. "Have a good morning."

"You too," Adam called after him with a grimace. 

Kurt's first lesson went off without a hitch. His students seemed unusually engaged and the second started off well too until his phone began to hum in his bag. Kurt knew he definitely wasn't supposed to leave it on in class and he came down hard on any student whose phone interrupted his teachings but as the sole primary care giver of a small child he bent this rule somewhat and left the device on vibrate throughout the day.

He didn't answer instead pausing the class for just a moment to check the number. If it was Elliott or Finn or his father he would call them back at lunch time but it was none of them. It was Matilda's school. He excused himself from class and returned the call promptly.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident Mr Hummel," the school nurse informed Kurt sombrely. "Matilda had a fall from the monkey bars at recess and we fear her arm may be broken. An ambulance was called and accompanied by my co-worker she has been taken to hospital. You can meet her there."

"What happened?" Kurt was stressed and confused. He hadn't really heard anything after the nurse had said 'accident'. "Is my daughter okay?"

"We think possibly a broken arm, or perhaps a bad sprain," the nurse's tone was apologetic. "It was an accident Mr Hummel."

"Right," Kurt nodded, feeling overwhelmed. "I guess I should get to the hospital. Thank you."

Kurt ended the call and forgetting, in his panic, all about his waiting class full of students he ran outside and down the street towards the local hospital. A broken arm was bad. Matilda would be in so much pain. She'd be so scared. He hoped she hadn't hit her head too, though surely the nurse would have said wouldn't she? His poor baby girl. Kurt took a deep breath and sprinted faster. He needed to get to his daughter and fast! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something like Summer is a real book. The first in a beautiful series by Jay Bell. Get yourself a box of tissues and a tub of ice cream and brace for heartbreak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's unexpected encounter with an old "friend" leaves him torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Easter gift for all you lovelies from me. Sorry it's been so long between chapters. University is kicking my butt.  
> Miss you all and Love you even more xx  
> Enjoy x
> 
> I totally love Matilda. She's the cutest. 
> 
> Warnings for a little Blaine bashing (not literally) a touch of bitchiness, slut shaming and effeminiphobia

Stifling a yawn, Matilda's doctor massaged his right temple. He wondered as he dashed down the crowded corridor with a dozen different cases filling his brain, what on Earth had ever possessed him to become a paediatrician. He hastily glanced up the wall clock as he passed the nurse's station. It was just after 11am. He was almost at end of another double shift. One more patient to examine before he could go home and collapse alone into his divinely comfortable bed for at least 5 hours before he had to return to this under staffed hell hole to repeat it all again. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his job. Honestly he loved it. He loved the kids. He loved helping them, healing them, seeing the smiles on their little faces as they began to heal. This was what he'd studied so long and hard for, what he'd made so many sacrifices for. The hours had been ridiculously long. They still were but it was such a rewarding career, almost worth all the nights alone, all the broken relationships. 

It was no secret he was gay and certainly no secret that he'd had many men. He was proud of that. He'd never had any problem drawing them in. He was attractive and he knew it. Getting them to hang around was a bigger challenge. He'd been in love maybe once or twice but he was yet to find the one, that one elusive, hot, sexy man who loved kids like he did, who maybe wanted one or four of their own and who could tolerate his devotion to his career and his long hours spent at the hospital, repairing other people's broken children. 

His relationships always started off well enough, laughter, romantic dinners tucked in between surgeries, great sex when time allowed but man after man soon got fed up with playing second fiddle when time after time he was called away for one emergency or another. One by one they all disappeared from the lonely, hardworking doctor's life moving on to someone else who could give them the attention they needed. 

He couldn't blame them really. He tried not to care. He tried to fool himself into believing that his job was enough. Mostly it wasn't though. He was grown man. He wanted a family, a man to have and hold, A white picket fence and children at home, perhaps even a dog or a cat. Wasn't that what everyone wanted? Why should he be any different? He deserved to be happy too. He was a good person...mostly.

"There's a young girl I need you to examine in bed 11," his resident Dr Ambrosia interrupted his thoughts. "She was brought in by ambulance after a nasty fall at school. I have tended to superficial lacerations on her lower limbs but I also suspect a fractured right radius."

"Have you sent her for x-ray?" He questioned irritably. "Have her parents been contacted?"

"On the way in," Dr Ambrosia responded, making notes on the child's chart. "I'll call up to x-ray now. Would you like to examine her before she goes?"

"Might as well," the paediatrician nodded, unable to stifle his yawn this time. He really needed this shift to be over. Just one last patient he reminded himself. At least a fractured radius was simple. He could take care of that in his sleep. The way he was feeling right now he might have to. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

He plastered on his best doctor's smile and took the chart from his intern. He read it over as he approached bed 11. The child before him, a little girl cradling an injured hand, was crying. She was about the cutest kid he'd ever seen and she looked terrified. Everything in him wanted to comfort her, to remove that fear from her eyes. "Hello young lady," he spoke quietly to the timid little nymph. "What has happened to you?"

"I fell," she spoke softly, wiping her tear stained cheek with the back of her uninjured hand. "My hand really really hurts." 

"I bet it does," he responded sincerely. "The medicine the other doctor gave you should work soon but do you think I could take a look?"

She shook her head and shuffled down the bed distancing herself from the unknown doctor. He took a long deep breath. He was tired but he needed to remain patient. This little girl required his help. 

"What's your name?" He asked trying again to connect with her.

"I want my daddy," she squeaked, eyeing her doctor with distrust. 

"Your mummy and daddy are on their way sweetie," he assured her kindly. "If you'll just let me take a look at your hand maybe you can go home when they get here."

"I don't have a mummy," she replied stubbornly, turning her body away from him. "Just Daddy and Chuckles. I wish they were here."

"Is Chuckles your cat?" He asked, thinking maybe talking about her pet would calm her.

"He's a dog," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "He's naughty sometimes but we love him."

"I love dogs too," he smirked, enjoying her sassy attitude. "I had one when I was your age."

"What was his name?" Her eyes lit up with interest. 

"Scooby," he offered. "He was big and bouncy and I loved him so much."

"Did he die?" She asked curiously. "My mummy and other daddy died. They are with the angels now but I love my new daddy."

"He did die," the paediatrician confirmed. "I got a new one eventually though. Maybe one day you'll get a new mummy too."

"Nope," she shook her head adamantly. "My daddy only likes boys. He doesn't have a boyfriend though, only Uncle Elliott. I saw them kissing in the kitchen."

The doctor grinned, unsure that this child's father would want her giving away all his personal secrets to a complete stranger. "So what about your hand?" He pushed.

"Okay," she grimaced, carefully offering it. "But you better not hurt me."

"I'll be gentle," he promised as he reached out to examine her.

He couldn't see too much damage. He doubted it was broken, it was only mildly swollen and barely bruised, probably just a light sprain from falling on it awkwardly. An X-ray couldn't hurt just to be sure though. He wouldn't want to miss a hairline fracture and send this little treasure away in pain. He'd made that mistake a few years back, early on in his training. 

With a wave and a lollipop he sent Matilda off to X-ray. He was relieved to be finally leaving for the day when he heard a shockingly familiar voice behind him. 

"My daughter?" the man looked around with desperation, gasping breathlessly. He'd obviously been rushing to get to his child. His love for her was very apparent by his anxious tone. "Her name is Matilda. She was brought in by ambulance. Is she okay? Where is she?" He asked no one in particular. "Can someone please help me?"

"Kurt?" He turned back to the nurse's station where the flustered man stood. "Kurt Hummel? Or is it Kurt Hummel-Anderson? Anderson-Hummel maybe?"

"Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt uttered in disgust, continuing to look around for someone to assist him. 

As their eyes met Sebastian froze, staring, unable to respond. He wasn't sure why. He was instantly sure though that time had been very kind to Kurt. He looked amazing, so delectably hot, from the top of his perfectly groomed hair to the tips of his designer boots. Sexy as fuck. Seb swallowed hard as he took the man before him in. Kurt was flushed, breathless and sweaty, probably just how he'd look after taking a good pounding. Oh how Sebastian longed to find out. 

"Is there anyone working in this place? I need to find my daughter, Matilda." Kurt raised his voice impatiently.

Sebastian flinched. Suddenly aware of himself and how stupid he must appear he found his voice. "I'm Matilda's doctor. I've just finishing up for the day but I can help you," he offered. 

"You?" Kurt scrunched his nose. He was clearly agitated. He sighed in frustration. "Okay. Fine." 

"She has a few minor grazes, nothing serious and an injured wrist. I suspect it's just sprained but I sent her to X-ray just to be sure. I can show you the way if you'd like," he offered professionally.

"Thanks," Kurt nodded reluctantly. Looking Seb over vaguely as he finally caught his breath. "Are you really a doctor here?"

"Sure am," Sebastian confirmed, waving the end of his stethoscope at Kurt as he lead the way to the elevator. "You seem surprised."

"I kinda am," Kurt admitted, stepping up beside him as they waited for the door to open. "I was sure a man whore like you would probably end up working in the adult film industry or on some skanky street corner."

"Wow rude!" Sebastian, feeling slightly offended, frowned. "Still your old bitchy self, I see. What do you do for a living Princess? Ballet?"

"I'm a teacher," Kurt didn't elaborate.

"And Blaine?" Sebastian enquired, not remembering as he spoke that Matilda had said her dad was single. 

"In Canada," Kurt shrugged, following Seb into the elevator. "He has his own tv show."

"That's impressive. Long distance must be tough though especially when you have a child," Sebastian sympathised as he pushed the button for the sixth floor.

"We broke up," Kurt admitted reluctantly. "We wanted different things. It wasn't working."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian meant it. Kurt and Blaine had always seemed like the perfect couple even when he'd been trying to separate them, all lovey dovey and cute. If they couldn't make it he honestly doubted he had any hope of ever finding love.

"It's okay," Kurt shrugged. "I wanted a family. He wanted blowjobs from randoms off Grindr. I'm fine with it now. I'm happy. I have Tilly." His smile was suddenly clouded with concern, thinking of his poor, injured little girl. "She's a little treasure. She's been through so much and still she manages to always smile. I love her to bits."

"She's a sassy little thing," Sebastian grinned locking eyes again with Kurt. How had he not noticed before the beautiful tones in Kurt Hummel's eyes? 

"She keeps me busy," Kurt admitted, finding it difficult to draw his gaze away from Seb's tired face. For all his faults Sebastian was a good looking man.

"So you wouldn't have time for a catch up then, maybe for a drink or something?" Sebastian checked bravely. He couldn't help himself. He had nothing to lose so figured it was worth a try. 

"With you?" Kurt looked confused and mildly revolted.

"Yes with me," Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he nodded, not really appreciating Kurt's attitude. It may have been cute on Matilda but came across almost obnoxious on Kurt. "We could chat about old times."

"Like all those times you tried to steal my boyfriend?" Kurt sounded snarky.

"Forget it," Seb snapped at Kurt, sighing gruffly as he stepped from the opening elevator. "It's down this way." He pointed vaguely to the right.

Kurt followed Sebastian along the hall to the imaging department, totally perplexed by the interaction had just taken place between them. Had his old high school nemesis, who was now his daughter's doctor just asked him out on a date? Sebastian hadn't said date exactly. He'd said catch up. Was that the same thing? Kurt, discreetly appraising Sebastian as they walked together, decided he could maybe do worse. Sebastian looked good, tired but very fit, broader than Kurt remembered, better hair, sexy. Kurt hated to admit it but it was true. Dr Sebastian Smythe was incredibly sexy. He was wearing a stylish shirt and tight tailored pants that hugged him all the right places. If Kurt hadn't known him before he'd want him. He was a catch, even better than being just a doctor he was a paediatrician who obviously loved kids and seemed particularly fond of Matilda. Kurt wondered if Matilda liked him too. Maybe a drink with Sebastian Smythe wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility. People could change. He knew he had a lot. As they made their way into the imaging department Kurt was totally torn. Should he or shouldn't he? He couldn't decide.

"Daddy!" Matilda called to Kurt as she spotted him enter. "You came?"

"Of course I did," he smiled as he stepped forward to embrace her. "Are you okay sweetheart? I was so worried."

"Dr Seb took care of me," she smiled shyly at Sebastian. "He's nice Daddy and so handsome AND he likes dogs."

"I love dogs," Sebastian confirmed, watching with fondness and slight envy as the small girl and her father warmly embraced. Sebastian was with kids all the time but at the end of the day they returned to their parents. He longed for some of his own. He knew that parenting was tough and would definitely be a challenge for him with his long hours but he was certain that with the right partner it was definitely doable. He pictured visits to the zoo and pancake breakfasts, dirty diapers and squabbles over toys and he welcomed it all. He welcomed love.

Sebastian crossed the room and carefully examined Matilda's X-rays on the wall as her and Kurt cuddled. "No break, my dear," he smiled at the pair as he shared the good news. "I'd say you just have a sprain. It should be okay in no time with strapping and lots of rest. You were a very lucky girl."

"By the weekend?" Matilda asked hopefully. "It's my best friend's birthday," she dropped her voice to a whisper leaning over towards her doctor with a cheeky grin. "He's really my boyfriend but don't tell dad."

"I won't," Sebastian assured her with a chuckle. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Hmmm," Kurt feigned a scowl, secretly enjoying the easy interaction these two shared. 

"Relax," Sebastian winked at him. "We'll get this lovely young lady back downstairs to the treatment room for bandaging while you fill out her paper work then you can take her home." He turned his attention to Matilda. "No handstands, no cartwheels, no more falls and I think you'll be perfectly fine to go to the party."

Matilda smiled excitedly, releasing Kurt and reaching out to hug her doctor. "See Daddy," she spoke confidently. "I told you he was nice."

"See Daddy, I'm nice," Seb smirked suggestively at Kurt over Matilda's shoulder as he briefly hugged his patient.

"Don't ever call me that again," Kurt backed away from him repulsed. "Ewww."

Seb couldn't help laughing at Kurt's reaction and despite himself Kurt couldn't help thinking that it might just have been the best sound he'd heard in a long time. Seeing Seb's kindness with Matilda touched Kurt's heart. Kurt was thinking maybe he'd misjudged him. 

"Again?" Seb queried with a raised eyebrow. "Does that mean there will a next...?"

"...I'm on twitter," Kurt cut him off, shrugging nonchalantly. "I guess if you follow me I might follow you back."

"Daddy, I think you like Dr Seb," Matilda piped up happily, her pain medication now in full effect. 

"I think you might be right," Seb grinned at her knowingly. "We were almost friends when we were at school, you know?"

"I think 'friends' is stretching it a bit," Kurt looked unimpressed. "Dr Seb was friends with Uncle Blaine," Kurt explained to her.

"Really?" Matilda narrowed her eyes at Sebastian judgementally. "You liked HIM? Why? He's so mean. He doesn't like Chuckles or me and he made my daddy so sad before I came and made him happy again. I don't like Uncle Blaine one bit."

"I'm pleased your dad is happy now," Sebastian looked at Kurt as the orderly entered to take Matilda to the treatment room. "I'll walk you back downstairs," he offered as Matilda was wheeled, in her bed, down the hall.

"I think I can find my way," Kurt resisted. "I'm sure you need to get home if your shift is over."

"I'm in no rush," he insisted aloud. "I haven't see you naked yet," he thought to himself. 

"Okay. Thank you Sebastian," Kurt smiled, walking with Seb back to the elevator. 

"My pleasure," Seb smiled back. "Twitter you said right? I think I might just look you up when I get home this afternoon."

Kurt nodded quietly hoping he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any typos. It's been a while since I've written fiction. I'm a little rusty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if anyone is still reading this since I've neglected it for so long. If you think it's worth continuing let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter. It's basically just Kurt obsessing over you know who. 
> 
> I love you all and hope you all had a happy easter (if you celebrated).  
> Enjoy the chapter x

On their return from the hospital Kurt helped his little girl change into her pyjamas and settled her on the comfy sofa in the living room. Chuckles snuggled close beside her. They were the picture of absolute adorableness together and Kurt's heart swelled with love as he headed to the kitchen. 

While he prepared himself and Matilda some dinner he thought back through his day. It hadn't turned out anything like he'd planned. He was so relieved that Matilda was mostly okay and was feeling strangely grateful towards Sebastian Smythe, of all people for his kindness to them both at such an anxious time. Kurt realised now that he'd been an absolute bitch to the doctor. A lot of it had been his stress talking but maybe some residual animosities had also crept in. Either way his behaviour had been totally unacceptable. Sebastian had been nothing short of professional before Kurt had attacked him. He really needed to apologise, to find a way to make it up to Sebastian.

Kurt knew he needed to apologise to his boss too and his class. He'd never rushed out of work like that before, leaving them unattended. It felt so irresponsible and a little over reactive, considering the outcome but at the time he'd felt he'd had no choice, his daughter was hurt and she always had to come first. She was just so small and defenceless and he undeniably loved her that much. 

After dinner he would call his boss to explain. He probably should call Adam too but firstly, while he waited for the pasta to cook on the stove top he checked his Twitter account. 14 new notifications, just spam mostly and 1 direct message from Blaine gloating about his shows ratings for the week, as if Kurt cared. He never even watched Blaine's stupid show. Why was he even still friends with him? He sighed. No new followers. Nothing from the cocky blast from his past who had cared so kindly for Matilda. Kurt couldn't help feeling disappointed. He wasn't even sure why. Sebastian Smythe was the last person he'd expected or wanted to see today but now that he had seen him and how amazing he was with Tilly, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about him.

Kurt had to admit that Seb had looked good, tired but so attractive. That over confident smirk of his that Kurt had hated so much as a teenager had some how become super sexy. There was something about the way those amused green eyes of his lit up and his pink lips curled sarcastically that gave Kurt butterflies as he recalled it. He realised he wouldn't mind touching those soft, snide lips, tracing a finger, his thumb maybe over them before kissing them softly. He must be going crazy. He didn't even like Sebastian, did he? 

He'd truthfully despised the old Sebastian the one he'd known in high school who'd mocked his clothing and belittled him. The new one though, the Sebastian who was a distinguished doctor seemed very different. He was genuine and nurturing, mature, still as brazen as he'd always been but some how more sincere. Not to mention he was totally hot. Kurt was kicking himself for turning down that "date". Would one drink have really hurt? Kurt refreshed his twitter expectantly. 

"Ugh," he grimaced to himself. Still nothing. 

He turned his attention back to the pasta and cursed under his breath as he realised he'd been so distracted that he'd boiled it dry. He put his phone down and took a spoon from the top drawer by the sink to gave it a stir. It had barely begun to stick to the saucepan. It was overdone but definitely retrievable. He dished up two small servings, one for him and one for Matilda. He poured some sundried tomato pesto from a jar over it and joined her in the living room.

He cooed quietly, admiring her tiny sleeping form. There she lay curled up on the sofa with her softly snoring doggy looking so precious and innocent. It had been a tough day for her so he didn't have the heart to wake her, instead sitting her meal on the coffee table before pulling her blanket up closer around her. He changed the channel on the television to something a little more grown up and settled in his recliner to eat. He hadn't realised how exhausted he was until he sank down into the cosy cushions. 

He ate his not particularly appetising meal slowly, barely registering his tv show as he got lost in his own thoughts. Why had disliked Sebastian so much back in high school? Because he'd pursued Blaine? Kurt had admit that Blaine hadn't been entirely innocent in that whole ordeal. He'd never done much to deter Sebastian. He'd gone to Dalton to see him, talked to him online, invited him to the Lima Bean for coffee, even danced with him at Scandals that night the three of them had gone out together. Kurt wondered now if he'd have acted any different if it had been him Sebastian had been interested in. He couldn't honestly say he would have. Sebastian had a certain charisma about him and that smirk. It was hot. It made him kind of irresistible. 

Finishing his meal, Kurt cleared up Matilda's uneaten pasta and returned it with his own bowl and fork to the kitchen. He rinsed them all off and placed them into his dishwasher, once again checking his twitter. No new followers. This was becoming ridiculous. Sebastian probably had no intention of following him on twitter or befriending him in anyway. He was an attractive, successful doctor, way out of Kurt's league. Kurt needed to move past it but that wasn't as easy as it should been.

Sebastian sat in the back of Kurt's mind as he carried Matilda upstairs and tucked her lovingly into bed with a tender peck to her forehead. He was still there as Kurt watched Chuckles, who had followed him upstairs snuggle at her feet. He was there when Kurt turned on her night light and then returned down stairs to call his boss. He was there distractingly for the entire conversation and throughout his chat with Adam too. Kurt couldn't shake him. Anxiously he checked his social media yet again, only to be disappointed. He reminded himself that Sebastian was a busy man. He was probably dealing with some horrendous life and death situation at the hospital right this very minute. Maybe Kurt should look him up instead. 

Once settled back in his recliner it took Kurt a while to locate Sebastian's twitter account. It hadn't occurred to him to search for @drsexymd. It was only the added link to his Instagram account in his profile that confirmed to Kurt that it was actually him. Proudly out, Sebastian was popular online. He had thousands of followers, on both his social media accounts, unlike Kurt who only had a few hundred followers, most of whom were people he knew but never bothered to stay in touch with. Kurt scrolled through the list with dismay, so many hot gay men. Sebastian had his pick of the field. 

Feeling totally inadequate Kurt glanced through Sebastian's many photos. It seemed that Seb travelled a lot. It also seemed that he wore a shirt, seldom. Kurt couldn't help but to agree with the many flirty, admiring comments that accompanied each pic. Sebastian did in fact have an amazing body, all tall and lean with smooth flawless skin, well defined abs and strong biceps. Kurt zoomed in to admire Seb's various tattoos. He gnawed at his bottom lip, whimpering involuntarily but ignoring the growing bulge in his jeans as he closely ogled photo after photo. It was then that it dawned on him. He wanted this man. He wanted Sebastian Smythe. The realisation was startling but not as appalling as he imagined it might be.

Without following Seb's account he closed the app abruptly and put down his phone, feeling guilty and a little ashamed of his cyber stalking. He was a grown ass man, a father, not some horny teenage deviant. He needed to pull himself together. He should be going over his plan for his class tomorrow, focussing on his work, except that he'd left his bag with his laptop and all his papers in it at NYADA when he'd rushed out to go to the hospital. He gave up with a frustrated groan. He dragged himself wearily from his chair, locked up his home, turned out the lights and collapsed into bed. He drifted off quickly into a fitful sleep, filled with naughty dreams of a certain hot green eyed doctor and his sexy smirk. It was a long and blissful night.

By the time the weekend came around Matilda's wrist was much better and she was beyond excited to go to Eddie's party. Having long given up hope of ever hearing from Sebastian, Kurt helped her wrap the Legos as he text Elliott to organise an "adult" party for two later that night. He'd decided that if he couldn't have Sebastian's sweet, smirky lips Elliott's willingly available ones would suffice. 

"Put your phone down Daddy," Matilda whined, glaring harshly at her father. "I need more tape."

Looking at the large box covered in space ship wrapping paper and at least half a roll of tape Kurt could not fathom where his daughter might fit another piece. "I think it's done Honey," he giggled at her noticing the eight pieces she'd used just to adhere the card. "Run upstairs and put your new dress on while I let Chuckles outside. You don't want to be late."

"You need to braid my hair too," she reminded him as he dashed up the stairs. "I need two braids today."

"Of course your highness," Kurt called up after her, scooping Chuckles up and depositing him out into the backyard quickly before the cheeky little critter could dart back inside. 

Kurt was doing a quick tidy of the kitchen when Matilda returned downstairs "Uncle Elliott is dropping over for a visit tonight after dinner," he informed her as he zipped her dress the final inch that she'd been unable to reach.

"Why?" She frowned, sounding suddenly surly. 

"Because he's my friend," Kurt was a little confused by her attitude. "I thought you liked Uncle Elliott."

"I do," she shrugged, shoving her hair brush and ribbons at him. "At least better than Uncle Blaine but..." she trailed off not sure how to say what she was thinking.

"But what?" Kurt pushed gently wondering if Elliott had done something to offend his daughter. Kurt couldn't think of any time he'd been less than loving towards her.

"I saw you kissing him. Are you going to do that again?" She looked totally unimpressed.

Kurt nodded. "I did tell you I liked boys Sweetie," he reminded her misunderstanding her issue. "I like kissing Uncle Elliott."

"Hmm," she scowled. "But what about Dr Seb? He's so handsome and you liked him Daddy. I could tell. Wouldn't you like kissing him better? Did you even call him or anything?"

"Ummm," Kurt was taken back by her bluntness. 

"You do like him," she grinned knowingly. "Me too. He could soooooo be my new dad, you know? He could bring his dog and come to the park with us and then Chuckles could have a new friend too. He's funny Daddy and nice and I bet he likes pancakes and probably waffles. We could make him some when you two have sleepovers together." 

"Okay that's enough," Kurt blushed, knowing way more about the implications of a sleepover than Matilda. "Let's go into the living room and fix your hair."

"Just think about it," she smirked sassily, turning sharply on her heels and exiting the room. Kurt followed behind her shaking his head in amusement. He'd been able to think of little else in days but the thoughts he'd been having were certainly not suited to a children's birthday party. He would need to reel it all in. He started by concentrating on his daughter's hair, her shoes and getting her out the door. He was certain a hoard of horrendous, sticky, screaming kids and their obnoxiously snobby parents would definitely calm his currently over active libido, after all there was nothing Kurt hated more than children's birthday parties. With all their noise and confusion they were his worst nightmare come true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and cheesecake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semester one is finally over for me so here's a cute fluffy update at last. I'll try my best to update this regularly while I'm on break.  
> Anyway enjoy my lovelies.  
> I've missed you and our boys.

Kurt stood, his feet crossed, his shoulder pressed against the wall, almost holding him up. He giggled to himself, watching his spirited daughter possessively drag the very willing Birthday boy around the party by his hand. 

"She seems to be doing much better," a familiar voice piped up closely behind Kurt startling him. 

Kurt turned his head, almost coming nose to nose with the man who'd been occupying his every waking moment for the past week. "Umm yeah," he responded lamely distracted by Sebastian's closeness.

"Are you stalking me Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian stepped closer, muttering softly against Kurt's ear. "First you turn up at my work and now at my nephew's birthday party. I'm beginning to think you might like me," he flirted. 

"Eddie is your nephew?" Kurt couldn't believe he hadn't considered that possibility. 

"And apparently your daughter's boyfriend?" Sebastian grinned. "Is she old enough for a boyfriend," he sort clarification. 

"No she isn't," Kurt swallowed hard, the hairs on his neck standing on end as Sebastian's warm breath grazed his skin confirming what he'd already realised, he wanted this man.

"Dr Seb!" Kurt heard Tilly joyfully squeal as she rushed at the doctor and wrapped herself around his legs. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my Uncle Seb," Eddie informed her proudly, taking her hand again as she released Sebastian. 

Sebastian grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "Happy Birthday buddy."

"Thanks," Eddie smiled up at his uncle before leading Matilda off to play. 

"They're cute," Seb smiled at Kurt. "So are you."

"Are you hitting on me Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt tried not to sound too hopeful. 

"Would I get anywhere if I was?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't hear from you," Kurt accused. "You were going to look me up on Twitter."

"I really was," Sebastian sighed. "You wouldn't believe the week I've had. I'm actually surprised but really glad to see you here. My colleague at work came down with chicken pox and so I've been doing her work as well as my own which included a four day trip to Bumfuck Canada where there was no cell reception and barely running water for a medical seminar. It was the pits. How about we just make things easy on ourselves and simply exchange numbers?"

"I guess we could do that," Kurt nodded, standing upright to remove his phone from his pocket. He breathed in deeply through his nose to calm himself. It didn't help. Aside from the overwhelming aroma of popcorn all he could smell was Seb, a woody, citrusy, arousingly masculine scent. 

"Come get a coffee with me?" Seb requested spontaneously. "Titus and Regina have the kids under control." He gestured to his brother and sister in law who were engaging the kids in a game of musical chairs. "Matilda won't even notice you're gone."

"She'll notice if we're gone together," Kurt hesitated, desperately wanting to say yes. "She thinks I like you."

"Of course you like me," Sebastian smirked smugly taking Kurt's phone from him and putting in his number. "Look at me. I'm a sexy, rich doctor with an ass that won't quit. What's not to love?"

"Your over sized ego," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, playfully snatching his phone back. 

"I promise it's not the only thing I have that's oversized," Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Come on Kurt. It's only coffee. We'll be gone half an hour, tops. I'm good company. You might even enjoy yourself."

"Okay, okay," Kurt grinned, raising his hands in resignation "but you're paying."

"It would be my honour to shout you a coffee," Sebastian internally happy danced. 

"I hope I don't regret this," Kurt sounded unsure as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"You didn't give me your number," Seb protested as he accompanied Kurt to the exit.

"No, I didn't," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at his companion as he held the door open for him. "You're going to have to earn that."

"Playing hard to get huh?" Sebastian stepped out onto pavement. "Why do I get the feeling you might just be worth the chase?"

"Because I am," Kurt replied with more bravado than he felt stepping out behind Sebastian. "Now where do we get coffee?"

Without a word Sebastian boldly took Kurt's hand and led him confidently across the street. Kurt considered pulling away but as they fell into step together he couldn't help noticing how well their hands fitted together or how right their fingers looked intertwined. Seb's hand was warm, his skin soft. Kurt liked how it felt against his. He wanted to feel more of it, a whole lot more. 

"What will you have?" Seb asked looking around for a table as they stepped through the door of the nearby diner. 

"A non fat mocha please," Kurt gave Seb's hand a light squeeze, maybe just to remind himself he was still holding it. "And maybe we could split a piece of cheese cake." Kurt pointed with his free hand to a piece of strawberry cheese cake in the glass case by the register.

"Kurt Hummel!" Sebastian mock gasped. "I'm not that kinda boy. You're going to have to buy me dinner before you get dessert."

Kurt giggled, blushing lightly as he chose a table by the wall and released Seb's hand to sit down. "I think maybe I could do that," he replied decisively, instantly missing the contact.

"Really?" Sebastian was genuinely surprised. "I'm free tonight. We could grab some pizza. Does Matilda like pizza?"

"You want me to bring Tilly?" It was Kurt's turn to be shocked. His rare dates tolerated his daughter. None had ever included her. 

"She's your daughter, so yeah," Seb wasn't sure if he'd said something wrong. "What are we going to do? Leave her at home? Besides she's my biggest fan. I need someone on my side if I'm going to woo you."

"You want to woo me?" Kurt enquired quietly flattered. 

"Indeed I do," Seb smiled as the waitress approached. "So what time tonight should I pick you guys up?"

"Ummm tonight?" Kurt's suddenly remembered his "plans" with Elliott. "I'm really sorry but I have plans tonight with a friend. How about tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow," Sebastian pouted. "I'm working. Can you cancel?"

The waitress interrupted before Kurt could respond. He was relieved. He needed a moment to think. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cancel his plans. He liked Elliott. He knew Elliott was a sure thing. What if he cancelled and pissed Ell off? Dinner with Sebastian Smythe was probably a horrible idea anyway. It was Sebastian. Kurt couldn't deny he was attracted to the guy and Seb certainly seemed interested in him but...

"Kurt? Kurt? Do you still want the cheesecake?" Seb broke him from his thoughts. 

"Umm what?" Kurt responded cluelessly. 

"I was just asking do you still want the cheesecake?" Seb covered Kurt's hand with his own to hold his attention. 

"Oh..." Kurt smiled awkwardly up at their waitress. "Yes please," he nodded. "Cheesecake would be great."

The waitress wrote down the rest of their order and departed with a smile. 

"Are you okay?" Sebastian checked with Kurt once she was out of ear shot.

"Of course," Kurt smiled reassuringly. "I'm good."

"So tonight then?" Seb pushed. "Dinner? You, me and the munchkin?"

"I really can't," Kurt shook his head. "I have your number though. I'll call you and we can organise something."

"I get it," Sebastian's face dropped in disappointment. "You're scared. That's fine."

"I'm not scared," Kurt protested adamantly. "I made plans with a friend this morning and I feel like it would be rude to cancel on him for a better offer."

"So I am a better offer?" Seb looked smug. "Wait... him? Do I have competition for your heart Kurt Hummel?"

"I'm not sure I believe it's my heart you're after," Kurt grinned. 

"What if I said I want all of you?" Seb asked brazenly. "From the top of your flawless hair to the tips of your toes and everything in between."

"Then I would say you're very bold," Kurt gnawed nervously at his bottom lip.

"Do I stand a chance?" Seb asked bluntly as the waitress arrived with their coffee and cheesecake. 

"Maybe," Kurt smirked, sighing contently as he took his first sip of coffee.

"That's not a no. I'll take it." Sebastian chuckled, thanking the waitress and offering Kurt a fork for his dessert. 

Kurt accepted with a grateful nod. "I really don't want to like you," he grumbled.

"And yet you do," Sebastian replied confidently. "You like me." 

"Shut up," Kurt giggled, helping himself to a forkful of cheesecake.

"I'm not the same guy I used to be." Their eyes met across the table as he they drank their coffees. 

"What guy are you then?" Kurt was genuinely curious. 

"I'm a doctor, an uncle, a brother. I guess I get kinda lonely. I work like 80 hours a week because I really have nobody and nothing else in my life."

"That's kinda sad," Kurt was sympathetic. "What about your friends?"

"You know as well as I do that having friends isn't the same as having a special someone," Seb replied honestly, vulnerably averting his eyes as he tried the cheesecake.

"I do," Kurt nodded, recalling how alone he felt after kicking Blaine out that final time. "Have there been any special someones?"

"There was one guy I thought I might love," Seb nodded. "But I was working such long hours training to be a doctor and he was unwilling to be my second priority. We kinda drifted apart."

"I'm sorry," Kurt gave Seb's hand a gentle squeeze on the table. "That's rough. Being a paediatrician seems like an unlikely job for someone like you though. No offence."

"I love kids," Seb shrugged. "I'd like 3 or 4 of my own some day with the right partner. I love being able to help them, to be with them when they are hurt and vulnerable and make them feel better. Of course it doesn't always work like that. I've lost some, cancer, trauma and there's no worse feeling. I remember every single one of their little faces. It breaks your heart."

"I can't imagine losing Tilly," Kurt declared solemnly.

"I hope you never do," Seb smiled sadly. "You really love her, don't you? I think it's beautiful. It's a miraculous thing you've done taking in an orphan and raising her as your own. I admire you for that."

Kurt was moved by Seb's sincerity. "Thank you," he responded appreciatively. "That means a lot."

Seb took a final sip of his coffee and returned the cup to the table. "We should be getting back," he suggested. "I won't win uncle of the year if I miss the birthday cake."

"That's true," Kurt finished off the last of the cheesecake. "Give me your phone," he requested as Seb stood to pay the bill.

Seb handed it over and headed for the register, watching gleefully out of the corner of his eye as Kurt entered his number. He paid the check and then returned to the table claiming it back. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the door.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded getting to his feet. Seb smiled placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back and directing him out. Kurt leaned into the contact, his skin tingling through his shirt and jacket from the comforting pressure of Sebastian's open palm. Kurt could feel he was in trouble with this guy. Big Big Trouble. Somehow he knew though that it might just be worth the risk. New Sebastian Smythe seemed pretty amazing. Kurt had to admit to himself that he was smitten and he hadn't felt like that about anyone in way way too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what you've been up to. I've missed chatting to you all xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tilly's tantrum get her what she wants or will her Uncle Elliott get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again as promised.   
> Enjoy my lovelies x

"Pop your puzzle away Poppet and go wash your hands for dinner," Kurt smiled softly at Matilda across the kitchen. 

"What are we having?" Matilda checked disinterestedly without moving.

"I've made a beef and bean casserole," Kurt lifted the lid on his slow cooker and breathed in the delicious aroma. 

"I hate beans," Matilda scrunched her face in disgust then returned to her puzzle. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you going to sulk all night?" Kurt tried to reign in his annoyance. Matilda had been difficult all evening. He almost regretted taking her to Eddie's birthday party.

"I like Pizza and I like Dr Seb," Matilda glared at Kurt. "And I hate stupid Uncle Elliott and I hate beans."

"That's just rude," Kurt frowned at his daughter as he took two plates from the cupboard. "Uncle Elliott has been nothing but kind to you. Over there and sit on the naughty step," Kurt pointed to the bottom step leading up to Matilda's room. "5 minutes Kiddo. Now."

"I hate you too. So does Chuckles. You're so dumb," Matilda scowled at Kurt, crossing her arms defiantly. "I'm not sitting there. You can't make me. You can't make me eat beans either. I want pizza with Dr Seb."

Kurt took a deep breath, in and out. He reminded himself that he loved this child and of everything she'd been through. "I'm not dating Dr Seb just because you like him," he explained calmly. "For two people to date they have to like each other and I'm not sure that I like him."

"You like him," Matilda eyed Kurt knowingly. "He likes you too. I saw you holding hands. He's nice Daddy. He made you smile. I like when you smile."

"I'll smile if you eat your dinner," Kurt offered, spooning some casserole onto a plate for her. "You'll like it. It doesn't have the green beans that you hate. It has the black ones like we put in our nachos."

"I'll eat it if you call Dr Seb and he comes over and eats with us," Matilda attempted to negotiate. 

"I'm not doing that," Kurt shook his head, adding mashed potato to the plate. "If I decide I want to eat with Sebastian I'll do it when I'm ready." 

"Ugh!" Matilda groaned in frustration. "It's because of Uncle Elliott isn't it?"

"No," Kurt denied her accusation despite knowing there was a little truth to it. 

"He doesn't like me you know? He doesn't want to be my dad," Matilda sounded a little hurt. "Dr Seb loves kids and dogs and you Daddy. His eyes sparkle when he looks at you."

"They do not," Kurt scoffed, wondering if that were true. "And he does not love me."

"He could if you let him," Matilda finally began to clear away her puzzle. "Please daddy invite him over."

"Not tonight," Kurt shook his head. "You and I are going to eat dinner, give you a bubble bath and read a book together."

"Sounds kinda boring," Matilda screwed up her nose. "Pizza would have been fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration. "Please let it go," he pleaded. "And promise me if you're still awake when Uncle Ell gets here that you'll be polite and not mention Dr Seb to him."

"Whatever," Matilda shrugged, getting up from the table and putting her puzzle away. "I'm going to wash my hands but I'm not eating the beans."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kurt groaned.

"You know why," Matilda smirked as she headed to the bathroom. "Call him Daddy"

"When I'm ready," Kurt's tone was firm as he placed their dinner plates on the table and returned to the kitchen for cutlery. "And by the way," he called louder to ensure his daughter could hear him. "Uncle Elliott does love you."

"He's not right for us," Matilda replied wisely. "You need to stop kissing him and kiss Dr Seb instead. Where did you go today holding hands? Did you kiss him then?"

"That's none of your business," Kurt blushed a little, unable to keep a bashful grin from his face.

"You did kiss him," Matilda clapped her hands together excitedly as she sat at the table.

"I didn't," Kurt shook his head, thinking about how he might have wanted to and wondering what had stopped him. Elliott maybe? That didn't make sense. Their 'thing' was no strings, no feelings attached. Or Blaine? Kurt didn't feel like he still associated Sebastian with Blaine but thought maybe he feared that Seb might hurt him like Blaine had. Seb had been a known player back in school, admittedly that was years ago now but cheating might not be beyond him. Maybe Kurt just wasn't ready to dive back into love, into opening back up to someone and being vulnerable again. Seb had been vulnerable with him though. He'd opened up more than Kurt had, admitted to being lonely. Old slutty Sebastian would never have done that. If Kurt was honest he'd acknowledge that he wanted to be getting pizza with Seb as much as Matilda did right now. He wasn't quite sure what was stopping him. Was he afraid of committing to someone? Or afraid of committing to his previous nemesis? He needed to relax and just see what might happen. It had only been a dinner invitation after all not a marriage proposal.

Kurt and Matilda ate their dinner together, even the beans. They discussed Eddie's party. Matilda was excited about how much Eddie had loved his legos. When they were done Kurt ran his daughter a bubble bath and cleared up the kitchen before they settled down with Chuckles for the evening and read together. They'd decided to start the Land of Stories series and three chapters into the first book were both enjoying it. 

"I don't really hate you Daddy," Matilda hugged Kurt tight as he tucked her into bed and said Goodnight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sweetheart," Kurt softly kissed her forehead as he pulled her covers over her. "You need to trust me okay? To know what's right for us. I do like Dr Seb but relationships for grown ups are complicated. I need to be sure before I invite him into our lives."

"How can you be sure if you don't spend time with him?" Matilda raised an enquiring eye brow at her father. "It was just pizza Daddy. We love pizza."

"I know we do," Kurt playfully bopped her nose before heading for the door. "Off to sleep darling girl."

"Daddy?"

Kurt turned back. "Yes?"

"Were you really going to make me sit on the naughty step?"

"You betcha," Kurt winked at her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she muttered, hugging her ratty rag doll tight against her chest as Chuckles settled at her feet.

"Good night," Kurt blew her a kiss before heading down stairs. He checked the time on the microwave clock in the kitchen. He just had time for a shower before Elliott arrived. He retrieved a fresh outfit from his bedroom before jumping into the shower. He sighed heavily as he washed the grime of a long, confusing day from his body. 

He was shaven, dressed and groomed when Elliott knocked at his door with Tequila in hand. Ell looked good, hot even in his painted on rip jeans but for some reason Kurt did not feel the usual buzz of excitement or attraction that he usually felt in Elliott's presence. As he gazed laughing into Elliott's soft blue eyes over tequila shots, his mind's eye conjured up images of the prettier green ones he'd been lost in earlier in the day. As Elliott, soon tipsy leaned in to kiss him Kurt pictured another man's lips and backed away.

"I don't think I can tonight," Kurt uttered vaguely raising a hand between Elliott and himself to stop him.

"We don't have to," Elliott shrugged nonchalantly. "If you're not into it, you're not into it. Was it something I did?"

"It's not you," Kurt replied honestly. "You're awesome Ell. I think I'm just tired. I've been out all day. I took Matilda to that birthday party."

"It's cool," Elliott was totally unperturbed. "I could still blow you though if you want. That always relaxes you."

Kurt considered Elliott's offer briefly before shaking his head. Elliott's mouth really wasn't the one he wanted. He grimaced as he realised whose he did. Damn Matilda for always being right. "Can we just watch a movie and hang out?"

"Sure," Elliott nodded. "As long as it's none of that Disney crap that your kid is into."

"I have a bootleg copy of Love, Simon," Kurt offered. "I haven't watched it yet."

"Sounds good," Elliott smiled moving into the living room. "Have you met someone?" He enquired quietly. "Is that why you don't want to fuck?"

"No," Kurt shook his head vaguely, following Elliott and taking a seat on his favourite recliner. 

"It's okay if you have," Elliott spoke sincerely, getting himself comfy amongst the cushions on Kurt's sofa. "I'd be happy for you. You deserve happiness after how Blaine treated you. You do so much for that orphan brat you should have someone to take care of you."

"Orphan brat?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, unhappy with Elliott referring to his little girl in such a way. Sebastian would never talk about Matilda like that. Seb loved kids.   
"You know she thinks you don't like her right?"

"You know kids aren't my thing," Elliott spoke without regret. "Being gay for me means I don't have to deal with kids. If you were anyone else and a lesser friend the kid would be a deal breaker for me. You're the only guy I'm boning with baggage."

"The only guy with baggage?" A frown settled on Kurt's brow. "How many are there?"

"We said no strings," Elliott reminded Kurt defensively. "You can't get pissy at me."

"I'm not pissy," Kurt was though. He had no idea Elliott was sleeping with other guys. It was kinda humiliating. "I guess I have kinda met someone," he confided. "It's new, but old, a guy I knew back in high school in Ohio. Nothing has happened yet but I think maybe I'd like it to."

"Okay," Elliott smiled a little sadly. "Do you want to tell me about him? Is he cute?"

"Are you okay with that?" Kurt wasn't sure if he should be feeling awkward.

"We're friends first Kurtie," Elliott reminded him. "Tell me."

"He's a doctor, a paediatrician. He loves kids," Kurt boasted proudly. "He's tall, so handsome, soft green eyes, the sexiest smirk and the most sarcastic sense of humour. Matilda loves him."

"She's met him already?" Elliott was surprised. "You must be really into this guy."

"He was Tilly's doctor when she had that fall at school," Kurt explained. "Turns out he's her 'boyfriend's' uncle."

"It's a small world," Elliott sighed. "I really am pleased for you. Do you want me to head out? It's still early and I'm thinking that maybe he should be here with you right now instead of me."

"Would you be offended?" Kurt grimaced. "We can catch up for drinks again soon."

"Not at all," Elliott smiled, getting up from his seat on the sofa, taking out his phone and ordering an uber. Kurt stood too. "It's 4 minutes away," he flashed Kurt his phone screen. They hugged before moving towards the front door. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"I'll be fine," Kurt promised, opening his door. 

"I'm a little jealous," Elliott admitted. "I wouldn't have minded being your Mr. Right."

"You'll always be my bestie Elliott," Kurt pecked his cheek.

"Ouch," Elliott chuckled, his hand flying up mockingly to cover his heart. "Friendzoned!"

"I'm sure you'll live," Kurt laughed.

"Go call him," Elliott pushed, backing towards Kurt's front gate. "I'll look forward to meeting him soon."

"Thanks Ell," Kurt waved goodbye to his friend as the uber double parked out front.

"See ya," Elliott waved back, scurrying to the car. "Hey," he called before climbing in. "What's his name?"

"Sebastian," Kurt called back with the widest smile. "His name is Sebastian."

"I like it," Elliott grinned back. "Kurt and Sebastian. I think it has a certain ring to it."

"You could be right," Kurt nodded decisively waiting by the door as Elliott got into the car. He drove off with a final wave. Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he returned inside and locked up. 

He located his phone on the coffee table and nervously dialled the most recently saved number. He held his breath as it rang, once, twice, three times. 

"Hell-o," Kurt could hear the smile in Sebastian's warm voice.

"Hey Seb. It's Kurt," Kurt managed to mumble despite his apprehensively constricted throat.

"I know," Seb laughed softly. Was he nervous too? "I'm so glad you called. Tell me cupcake what are you wearing?"

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes even though Seb couldn't see him. 

"Yes, really," Seb laughed genuinely. "Whatever it is take it off."

"I'm not doing that," Kurt laughed along. "But I thought maybe you'd like to come over."

"What happened to your friend?" Sebastian asked suspiciously. "I thought you had plans. Are you inviting me to a threeway? Cause I've never done that but I might be up for it."

"Sebastian Smythe has never had a threeway?" Kurt sounded particularly sceptical. "I find that hard to believe."

"Have you?" Seb asked defensively.

"Maybe," Kurt replied mysteriously. 

"Maybe?" Sebastian chuckled. 

"No," Kurt admitted reluctantly. "There was a third guy in my relationship on occasion but I never got to be there for the fun."

"I'm sorry he did that to you," Sebastian responded seriously.

"It's in the past," Kurt shrugged.

"Still," Sebastian clearly disapproved. "When you are mine I promise I'll never even glance at another guy."

"When?" Kurt challenged, quietly aroused by Seb's possessiveness.

"It's just a matter of time Kurt Hummel before I win you over," Sebastian spoke confidently. "After all it was you who called me."

"And now I'm regretting it," Kurt teased playfully.

"I don't believe you," Seb joked. "You want me Kurt. You can't deny it."

"Are you coming over or not?" Kurt sounded frustrated. 

"Maybe," Seb smirked to himself. "Text me your address and I'll see." 

"You'll see?" 

"Yep," Seb toyed further with Kurt. "That's what I said Kurt Hummel. I'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments = love (unless of course they are mean) (please don't leave mean comments. I'm fragile *insert laughing emoji face here*)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets more visitors than he bargains for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for a minor confrontation and then layers upon layers of adorable cuteness.   
> This Seb makes me wanna be a gay man. I hope you enjoy him as much as I do.

Butterflies swarmed in Kurt's stomach as he sat his phone down on the coffee table. What the fuck had he just done? What if Sebastian didn't show up or even worse what if he actually did. Kurt looked around the room. Suddenly the place looked such a mess. Empty shot glasses on the countertop, Books laying around, Matilda's toys everywhere. Kurt was certain that nothing was more of a boner killer than kids toys all about the place. There was definitely nothing sexy about that. Not that Kurt had any plan of having sex with Sebastian, not tonight anyway. He barely knew the guy and needed some kind of emotional connection or familiarity before he could drop his pants. Maybe he was a prude or a little old fashioned. He didn't care. He didn't like to rush things. He never had. He hoped Sebastian would understand that. 

Kurt poured himself another tequila shot. Threw it back and hid the evidence of his evening's drinking by placing the used glasses in the dishwasher. He then scurried around the room tidying up, leaving a couple of books tossed on the coffee table so he didn't appear to be trying too hard. He checked his own appearance. He'd dressed up a little for Elliott so with a small adjustment to his hair he was good. He checked out the front window regularly. He wasn't exactly sure where Sebastian lived so had no idea when he should expect him if he was coming. 

Why couldn't he just have given Kurt a straight answer? Kurt supposed he couldn't blame him. He had after all been pretty hard on Sebastian turning down his dinner invitation, that had kindly included Matilda, with the intention of instead hooking up with another guy. Kurt felt guilty now that he thought about it. He was certain if he were in Sebastian's shoes he wouldn't bother showing up. No one wanted to be someone else's second choice. 

Except Sebastian wasn't really Kurt's second choice at all. The entire time he'd spent with Elliott tonight he'd been thinking of Seb, of his eyes, his lips, his laugh, the way his hand had felt in Kurt's. Kurt was starting to realise he was crushing bad. He really liked Sebastian. How had Matilda seen that before Kurt himself? Kurt loved that child for pushing him or at least he would if Sebastian actually turned up. 

Kurt paced his living room, walking rapidly, checking the window, checking the microwave clock. 10 minutes passed, then 20. This was insane. It was just a man. A smart, sassy, sexy man but still just a man none the less. He needed to relax. He switched on the television and just as he sank into his recliner he heard a knock at the door. 

His heart was in his throat as he rose back to his feet. He turned off the tv, checking his reflection in the screen as he passed. He was certain he didn't look too hideous. He gave the room one final scan, shrugged. It was too late now. He took a deep breath, a smile rising to his lips as he unlocked and opened the door. 

"Surprise!" A pitchy voice shrieked at him. 

Kurt took half a step back. The smile on his face turning into a look of glaring disgust. "What are you doing here?" He snapped. 

"My show's filming in New York for the next three weeks and I thought I might crash with you," Blaine gestured to the rather large suitcase by his side. "It will be fun. I've been dying to get to know that little girl of yours. Where is she?" Blaine tried to look past Kurt into the living room for a glimpse of Matilda.

"It's 10pm," Kurt reminded Blaine flatly. "She's 6 years old. She's fast asleep. You should have told me you were coming," Kurt did nothing to hide his annoyance.

"Kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise," Blaine shrugged, seemingly confused by Kurt's attitude. "Are you going to let me in or...?" 

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Now is really not a good time. I was just heading to bed," Kurt stretched his neck out scanning the street for cars and praying Sebastian wouldn't turn up while Blaine was standing on his door step and get the wrong idea.

"I could join you," Blaine responded hopefully. 

"Not in this life time," Kurt stated bluntly, shaking his head. "That is definitely not happening."

Blaine frowned. "I could just crash on the sofa then. Hang out with little Melanie in the morning. She'll be able to tell all her friends at school about her famous uncle Blaine."

"My daughter's name is Matilda," Kurt glared, beginning to lose patience. "And she doesn't know that you're "famous" Blaine," Kurt sarcastically used real air quotes. "As I said before she's 6. Her favourite tv show is still Sesame Street. I'm hardly going to allow her to watch American Horror Story which surely provides you with a hotel while you're here."

"Well yeah," Blaine nodded with disappointment. "But I'm not in American Horror Story anymore. Don't you watch my show?"

"When would I have time?" Kurt attempted to close the door. "Go and check into your hotel."

"But Kurt?" Blaine protested blocking the door with his foot. "I've travelled all the way from Vancouver. I thought it would be like old tim..."

Kurt cut him off as a car pulled up out front of his home. "No," he spoke firmly, going slightly pale as Sebastian stepped from the vehicle. "No," he repeated. "I really think you should leave Blaine."

Blaine turned, following Kurt's line of sight. "Sebastian?" He looked between the two in shock. This gaze settling on Kurt. "What the f...? Have I interrupted a booty call? Oh this is just fantastic," Blaine laughed awkwardly.

"Booty call?" Sebastian frowned at Blaine before turning his sexiest smile on Kurt. Sensing Kurt's apprehension he pushed past Blaine almost rudely to place a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Kurt honey?" He began. "I can't believe you haven't told you Ex about us." He carried on talking quietly amused by the horror on Blaine's face. The guy really was an horrendous actor. "Work was such a bitch tonight. I hope Matilda wasn't too upset that I missed her bed time story," he put a possessive arm around Kurt turning so that they faced Blaine together. "I'm so sorry I'm late home. I'd have been here much sooner if I'd known you were wearing these jeans though. How sexy does his ass look in these jeans?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow at Blaine, as he ogled Kurt's ass.

Kurt blushed, swatting Seb playfully on the arm as Blaine squirmed uncomfortably. "I kinda had to promise Tilly you'd make her waffles for breakfast in the morning," Kurt looked apologetic as he nestled into Seb's side playing along. Kurt desperately wanted to kiss him for what he was doing right now but couldn't bare the idea of their first kiss being just for show. When they kissed, which they undoubtedly would once Blaine was gone Kurt needed it to mean something. It had to be real. 

"We better get to bed then babe," Seb locked eyes with Blaine as he none too subtly slid his hand down to squeeze Kurt's ass. "Maybe we can catch up with you for a drink while you're in town," he offered disinterestedly, his focus quickly returning to Kurt. "We do have a bit on right now though. You know how it is. Work and our little girl and constantly trying for another baby. For some reason as much as we go at it Kurt still hasn't been able to get me pregnant. Can't give up now though," he joked looking at Kurt with the hungriest eyes.

Kurt bit his lip to stifle a laugh. If he'd been crushing on Sebastian before, now he was positively in love. 

"Right," Blaine grimaced, evading eye contact with the happy couple. "I'll be going then."

"I hope you enjoy your stay in New York," Sebastian offered, drawing Kurt closer and back from the door so he could close it.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, taking one final desperate glance at Kurt before the door closed. Kurt, who was clearly too besotted with the man by his side to even say goodbye to the man he'd once pledged to marry. Blaine was kicking himself. He'd arrived at Kurt's door hoping for a reconciliation but clearly that wouldn't be happening. Blaine had taken the job in Canada hoping that a little temporary distance between them would give Kurt time to heal. Kurt had certainly done that. He'd moved on and Blaine had no one to blame but himself. That was kinda what hurt most. As Blaine took out his phone to order an uber, he heard a thump against the inside of Kurt's front door, then giggling. Weren't they even going to wait for him to leave to start banging? He headed out Kurt's front gate.

Inside, Kurt had Sebastian pinned to his front door, his hands thickly entwined in Seb's hair as he eagerly devoured his mouth. "You are amazing," Kurt giggled breathlessly between kisses. "He didn't know what to say."

"I hate cheaters," Seb mumbled into Kurt's mouth, tasting traces of tequila as he nibbled gently at Kurt's delicious bottom lip and directed him carefully away from the door towards the sofa. "It's the ultimate betrayal."

Kurt paused, reaching behind Sebastian to lock the door before they shifted too far. This was all moving very fast. "Let's forget about him," he suggested, with a shy smile. 

"So is this a booty call?" Sebastian checked adjusting the hard throbbing bulge in his jeans as he attempted to catch his breath.

Kurt shook his head. "Is that what you thought?" 

"I don't know what I thought," Sebastian for once seemed unsure. "I guess I was just thinking I really wanted to see you again." 

"That was my thinking too," Kurt offered. 

"We don't have to do anything," Seb stepped back half a step to look into Kurt's eyes. "As much as I want you I feel like whatever this is that's going on between us could be something, you know? I don't want to rush it."

Kurt smiled. He gently stroked Sebastian's cheek with his thumb. "You're the sweetest man," he sighed thinking his heart was in big trouble. It was going to be way too easy to love Sebastian. Hot, sweet and great with Matilda. He was the whole package and a doctor to boot. 

"We can still make out though can't we?" Sebastian teased with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Kurt giggled, pushing Sebastian back onto the sofa and falling with him. Their lips soon met, first with fond amusement then more heat. "Making out is good. I like making out," he chuckled, licking into Seb's mouth.

Seb groaned softly, his hands finding purchase in Kurt's hair. "Damn," he growled. "You're so hot."

"You two," Kurt whimpered, shuffling around on top of Sebastian to get himself comfortable. Their kissing deepened, tongues entwining, wrestling for dominance as hands explored over clothes and their hips rolled together.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" Kurt pulled back for a moment, getting lost in Seb's eyes as his need for him became almost unbearable. 

"No," Seb shook his head. "But I think we should." He silently cursed himself for his restraint. "It's not just us in this thing that we need to think about. There's Matilda too. She needs to be considered before we rush into anything."

Kurt nodded, his heart close to exploding from this man's thoughtfulness. "Maybe we should put on a movie then," he suggested, moving aside so Seb could sit up. "I'll make popcorn and we can talk."

"Popcorn?" A tiny voiced piped up from the base of the stairs. "Can I have popcorn?"

Seb looked at Kurt for approval before poking his head over the top of the sofa. "Of course you can," Seb chuckled at her. 

Matilda's eyes went wide. A huge smile rose on her sleepy face. "Dr Seb!" She squealed, racing across the open plan kitchen into the living room and lunging herself at Sebastian. "But I thought..." she looked at Kurt with confusion.

Kurt shrugged, laughing as he watched Matilda climb into Seb's lap and snuggle against his chest. "Hi," she giggled looking up into his face.

"Hi," he responded happily, wrapping his arms around her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping young lady? It's kinda late."

"Not when there's popcorn," Matilda shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt mouthed sorry to Seb as he got up to make popcorn. 

Seb waved him away totally unperturbed by the six year old chattering away to him. "I came to visit you," Seb smiled fondly at the child.

"No you didn't," Matilda shook her head looking between the pair knowingly. "I was sleeping. You came to see Daddy didn't you?"

Kurt tried to step in before Matilda's questions became too intrusive. "Why don't you two chose a movie?" he suggested warmly as he opened the microwave popcorn packet.

Matilda paid him no attention. "Are you my daddy's boyfriend now?" She pressed. "Please say yes. Say you are."

"Matilda that's enough!" Kurt blushed furiously turning away to start the microwave. 

Seb was calm and amused. "I'd like to be," he nodded, "but that's up to your dad."

Matilda looked up at Kurt who stood in the kitchen frozen. "Really?" He managed to squeak out meeting Sebastian's eyes as the popcorn began popping away behind him.

"Hell yeah," Seb nodded. "What do you say Kurt? Will you be my boyfriend?"

"He will Dr Seb," Matilda giggled, clapping her hands excitedly as she answered on Kurt's behalf.

Kurt was tongue tied. "Let's put on that movie," he suggested, giving Seb a nod and a wink as he removed their movie snack from the microwave. 

Seb smiled wide at him, moving over on the sofa as Matilda got up to put on a movie so Kurt could sit down beside him. "What are we watching?" He asked the little girl excitedly.

"Moana," Matilda smiled away to herself as organised the movie. "It's my favourite."

"I'm not sure Sebastian wants to watch that honey," Kurt responded, taking the empty seat beside Seb. 

"Are you kidding?" Seb nuzzled against him, taking the bowl of popcorn from him and sitting it on the table so he could hold Kurt's hand. "I love Moana. Eddie and I watch it when he comes to my house for sleep overs. Hei hei is a riot."

"Eddie has sleepovers with you?" Matilda's interest was peaked as she started the blu-ray. "Next time can I too?"

"Matilda!" Kurt shook his head at his daughter.

"Eddie and I would love that," Sebastian assured Matilda with a smile. "Maybe you could bring your dad along too. It might be fun."

"Yes," Matilda grinned wide as she returned to the sofa sitting herself back comfortably on Seb's knee. He snuggled her close and Kurt even closer loving the feeling of being so readily included into this beautiful little family.

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed at Sebastian, his smile warm and grateful for Seb's sweetness to Matilda.

"It's okay," Seb mumbled against Kurt's ear as Chuckles plodded downstairs and nestled at their feet. "This is so nice."

"What are you talking about?" Matilda eyed the two suspiciously.

"Seb was just asking about Chuckles," Kurt fibbed.

"Oh," Matilda smiled at him before beginning to chatter away about her dog.

"He's super cute," was all Seb could get in in response as she paused to breathe. 

"Why don't we shhh and watch the movie," Kurt suggested, realising his daughter might be a little much for Seb.

"Okay," Tilly nodded, resting her head back against Seb's chest. "Are you going to be my other daddy?" She muttered curiously into his shirt, forcing Kurt to blush furiously and almost choke on his popcorn. He began to apologise for his daughter but Seb halted him preferring to answer the question. 

"Maybe," he nodded with fondness. "I'm not sure yet. You already have an incredible dad. How about we start with a trip to the park and see what happens?"

"I love the park," Matilda yawned, her eyes starting to droop. She would be asleep again before too long. "We could go tomorrow."

"Seb has to work tomorrow," Kurt informed his daughter straight up, bracing himself for her disappointment. 

"I'm on late shift," Seb looked to Kurt. "We could go around lunch time."

"You don't have to," Kurt assured him squeezing his hand. He loved how their fingers felt entwined together.

"I want to," Seb assured him, looking down at Matilda's now sleeping form. "She's an adorable little girl and you're an adorable family. I want to get to know you both."

"We'd like that," Kurt softly pecked Seb's lips. "I've never seen her warm to any guy I've had over like she has to you."

"Are there many?" Seb narrowed his eyes, sounding jealous.

"Hundred's," Kurt joked. "I've been considering installing a revolving door for greater efficiency."

"Hmmm..." Seb grimaced. "Is that so?"

"Are you jealous?" Kurt teased, feeding Seb a kernel of pop corn.

"Yeah," Seb admitted openly as he chewed and swallowed. "Of course I am."

"You don't need to be Sebby," Kurt looked deep into his eyes and kissed him softly again. 

"Sebby?" Seb smiled bashfully. 

"What?" Kurt giggled softly. "It's cute. I think it suits you."

"I think you suit me," Seb replied suggestively, his hungry eyes returning. 

"I think maybe I should put my little sleeping beauty back to bed and we can find out," Kurt raised an eye brow. 

"Let me take her," Seb offered, awkwardly getting to his feet with the child in his arms. She didn't even stir as Kurt reached out to help Seb balance. "I need the practise if I'm going to be her other daddy."

"I'm sorry she's so forward," Kurt was a little embarrassed. "I'm surprised you're not running for the hills already.

"Why would I run?" Seb looked a little confused as he crossed the room, with Kurt close behind him. "I like you Kurt Hummel very much. You and your little girl. I think you're both strong amazing humans. What you're doing, raising your friend's child is inspirational and beautiful. I'd be crazy to run from someone whose heart is so huge and as generous as yours."

Kurt was lost for words so in silence he followed the precious man holding his daughter up the stairs to put her to bed. His heart swelled with pride as he watched his new boyfriend so tenderly lay her down and tuck her in. 

Kurt leaned over her and pecked her cheek as Chuckles joined them and soon returned to his spot curled at her feet.  
"Goodnight princess," he whispered, sweeping a curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Seb smiled softly as he watched the sweet display. "She's adorable," he spoke quietly, taking Kurt's hand. He needed to touch him. He so wanted to be a part of all of this. 

Kurt stepped back towards him, releasing Seb's hand to put his arms around him. "I'm very lucky," he muttered softly, as Seb kissed his cheek.

"We both are," Seb returned Kurt's embrace, as together they watch the small child soundly sleep. 

"Stay tonight?" Kurt offered, releasing Seb to take his hand and lead him from the room. 

"I shouldn't," Seb shook his head. "It's too soon isn't it? I'll come back in the morning to take Missy to the park though."

"Stay," Kurt repeated. "Nothing has to happen."

"It doesn't have to," Seb agreed. "But I know me and I know how me feels about you. If I stay everything will happen. I should go babe."

"Ehhh, not yet," Kurt whined directing Seb back to the sofa. "We didn't finish Moana yet."

"Fine," Seb chuckled feigning annoyance. "But all pants stay on."

"Boring," Kurt joked, flopping down on the sofa and pulling Seb down with him. "What exactly are you hiding in there?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sebastian laughed, claiming Kurt's lips in a playful kiss. "You'll just have to wait and see, my dear one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple ponder their new relationship with delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for insecurity, adorableness and a little 'almost' masturbation. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.

For the first time since starting med school Sebastian didn't groan when his morning alarm sounded. Instead he smiled to himself as he blinked his sleepy eyes open and rolled over in his bed to turn it off. He yawned as he stretched then brushed his fingers over his tender lips, his cock twitching below the covers as he recalled the previous evening, making out with Kurt Hummel, his Kurt now. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, his smile widening to a full on grin. His Kurt. He had a boyfriend now. He hadn't quite intended that yet but when that adorable child of Kurt's had asked if they were a couple he knew there was nothing he wanted more. He hadn't honestly expected Kurt to agree, not so readily but judging by the hungry way he'd almost kissed the life out of Seb last night he seemed to be keenly complicit.

Sebastian had kissed a lot of guys in his day, too many, way too many but none had kissed like Kurt. None had set him on fire like Kurt. His Kurt, he reminded himself again. That beautiful creature with the exquisite ass and eyes fit to drown in was really his boyfriend. He couldn't believe his luck. He also couldn't believe his restraint. It had taken every single remnant of willpower he possessed to resist sleeping with Kurt. It would have been the easiest thing in the world to just give in to their lust and let Kurt take him. He knew if he had it would have been incredible. Now hard as steel he reached down under the covers as he fantasised about it. He gripped himself in a tight fist, twisting his wrist a little as he stroked, he moaned Kurt's name then changed his mind and released his grip deciding he needed Kurt to provide his next orgasm not his own hand.

He dragged his weary bones out of bed. He once again hadn't had enough sleep. He'd left Kurt's place way too late last night. Truthfully he'd been reluctant to leave it all. He never felt more content than cuddled up on Kurt's sofa with him and Matilda. Matilda was an adorable kid. She'd been through so much losing her parents but was still such a cheerful, loving child. Sebastian believed Kurt alone was responsible for how well adjusted she was. He was an incredible doting and loving father. He obviously adored his adopted child and it was very apparent the feeling was mutual. She looked at Kurt possibly the same way Sebastian sensed he must, as if the sun rose and fell in him.

As Sebastian made his way to the shower he thought about the two of them, about his role in their lives. He hadn't really imagined ever dating a guy with a kid or stepping into a ready made family. He knew he definitely wanted kids and had to admit that he really enjoyed Matilda's company but he kinda of always pictured things starting out differently. The usual cliche he guessed. Boy meets boy. Boy marries boy. Then later when the time was right they'd start a family but in his current situation Kurt and Matilda were already a family and Sebastian felt a little insecure about that.

Standing under the steaming water he speculated about his role in their family. Would Kurt expect him to parent Matilda?Would he want him to? Or would the role of parent be exclusively Kurt's. She was Kurt's child after all. He was just the new boyfriend. As he washed his hair he realised that perhaps he was over thinking things. Today he would start with a trip to the park, then take each day as it came. Who knew what might happen? Like most of his past relationships they might not even see out the month together. He prayed this wouldn't be the case. There was something so different about Kurt. Something that just drew Seb in, a connection he'd felt right from the first conversation at the hospital that made him really want to work at it, not let his job regardless of its importance get in the way with this one.

As Seb got out of the shower and began to dry himself his thoughts settled on Blaine, about how crushed he'd felt as he'd climbed from his Uber and seen Blaine on Kurt's doorstep. Jealousy like he'd never felt before overwhelmed him then he'd noticed the look of distress on Kurt's face and the pitch of his voice and recognised his opportunity to play hero, praying that Kurt would catch on. Thankfully he had and Blaine had taken the hint and left. Seb still felt a little threatened by Blaine. He had a long though somewhat rocky history with Kurt. It wouldn't surprise him if Kurt still had some residual feelings for the guy. Seb was incredibly fearful that if Blaine was determined enough he might still be able to steal Kurt away and then there was that other guy Elliott maybe, Seb wasn't certain of his name, that Matilda spoke of. It made Seb pray that he would be enough for the guy he was too rapidly falling for.

As he searched through his closet for an appropriate outfit to wear for a date in the park he thought back to high school, to his first meeting with Kurt. He recalled looking right through him as they'd shaken hands, considering him no competition in his pursuit for Blaine. He grimaced as he began to dress in a tidy button down shirt and casual khaki pants, remembering how badly he'd underestimated Kurt. How each time they'd met he'd impressed Sebastian more and more with his resilience and sass and how Seb had realised way too late that he'd pursued the wrong the man. Blaine had nothing on Kurt. Kurt had been and still was sunshine and sparkles. Blaine was just muddy puddles. 

Once Blaine had proposed Seb thought he'd honestly missed his chance with Kurt. He'd kicked himself. Fate or Lady Luck or whoever obviously had other ideas though and he'd almost been unable to believe his eyes when she'd brought him through those hospital doors to his daughter and back into Seb's life. 

As Seb made coffee and toasted a bagel he sang softly to himself, one of the Warbler songs from the good old days. Why had they all been so suggestive and dirty? He chuckled immaturely to himself. He hadn't sung in so long. He missed it a lot but there was no place for it in his grown up adult world. Fancy doctors living in fancy Manhattan apartments, driving fancy cars didn't sing. They worked their fancy asses off to accumulate all the worldly luxuries money could buy. Except no amount of money could buy love. No amount of money could buy what was growing between him and Kurt. He felt grateful now that Kurt hadn't been an option in high school. Sebastian knew he hadn't been mature enough at the time to maintain any thing long term with someone of Kurt Hummel's calibre. He knew that if Kurt had been willing they'd have had their fun, a night together, possibly two before Seb would have got bored and discarded him like he had with so many others back then. He felt almost ashamed now at how disposable people had been to him. He'd hurt some great guys.

He stood at his kitchen counter sipping his coffee and eating his bagel, a goofy grin returning to his face. Kurt that sexy, sassy boy from high school was finally his, not just him but a beautiful little girl too. A little girl that needed and deserved all the love in the world. Seb hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid to screw it all up. 

He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair giving his reflection an almost confident thumbs up in the mirror before grabbing his wallet, phone and sunglasses and locking up his apartment. He took the express elevator down to the ground floor. With a bounce in his step and smile on his face he crossed the lobby, greeting his door man cheerfully. 

"Good day to you Mr Smythe," Larry responded politely holding the door open for Sebastian as he stepped out onto the street. "The weather is amazing out today."

As the warm morning air hit Sebastian's face, he had to agree. It was indeed the perfect morning for a trip to the park and he was looking forward to it immensely. 

Across Town Kurt's night and been little more disrupted. He been rudely awoken by a certain eager young lady and her pug partner in crime before the sun had even risen. "Daddy!! Daddy!!" Already dressed in a stripey rainbow sweater, sparkly unicorn leggings and her favourite tutu she raced excitedly into Kurt's room, climbing with Chuckles onto his bed and bouncing happily. "Daddy!! Daddy!!" She squealed in time with each jump. "You have to get up. Dr Seb is coming to take us to the park."

As Chuckles licked his face, Kurt opened one eye, glaring up at her as he checked the time. 

"Ugh," he groaned, pushing the dog gently away before burying his face in his pillow. "It's 4am Tilly, go back to bed."

"But Dr Seb will be here any minute," she whined in protest, tugging at his bed clothes. "You need to get ready."

"He won't be here for 6 more hours," Kurt grumbled.

Matilda plopped down heavily onto the bed. She landed on her bottom looking horribly disappointed. "How long is that?" She frowned, her tone surly. 

"3 Moana's" Kurt explained, knowing it best to used a measurement she could understand. 

"Really?" She sounded totally unimpressed. "But that's forever."

"I know," Kurt sighed, longing himself to see Sebastian. He'd been so disappointed last night when Seb had left. He still couldn't believe how Sebastian had been the hero and saved him from Blaine. Blaine, who didn't know when to quit, who seemed to think that Kurt was just sitting around pining for him, waiting for him to return. Not likely. The sooner their divorce went through the better. Kurt couldn't wait, especially now that he had a new boyfriend.

He smiled to himself as he thought about that, lifting his covers and gesturing for his daughter to climb in with him. She did without a word, snuggling against his side. "Try to sleep sweetie," he suggested fondly, kissing the top of her hair as Chuckles settled beside her. 

"Night daddy," she whispered, dropping off almost instantly and leaving Kurt wide awake to ponder his new relationship. Kurt had been stunned beyond all belief when Sebastian had suggested that they make things official between them. It seemed a little ridiculous and way too soon but there was just something about the new Sebastian, that Kurt was getting to know, that he just couldn't resist. The softness in his eyes maybe, or the tender way he kissed, maybe it was his protectiveness or how absolutely precious he was with Matilda and how much she loved him. Possibly his sex appeal had something to do with it too. He was so hot and he made Kurt so horny that he could barely think in his presence. No other guy, not Elliott or Blaine or any others had ever effected Kurt like that. He wanted him so bad. He'd been certain Sebastian would be a sure thing too. He'd been taken back and quietly flattered when Seb had declared he wanted to wait. It was such a sweet and romantic gesture and Kurt was glad of it. 

Kurt couldn't wait to see him again. He knew Seb worked hard. His hours were long and that there might be times when they wouldn't get to see a lot of each other so he pledged to himself to make the most of every moment together. Seb did important work. He saved the lives of scared, innocent children, put them back together like he had for Matilda when she was hurt. It was so honourable. He had Kurt's support 100%. He seemed to have Matilda's too. 

Kurt couldn't believe how well those two had hit it off. Matilda absolutely adored him and he'd taken to parenting like a duck to water. All the men in Kurt's life since he'd adopted Matilda had been put off by her but not Sebastian. He suggested date activities that included her, he'd snuggled with her on the couch, watching her favourite movie and had even helped Kurt settle her for bed. Given half the chance Kurt could see Sebastian becoming a wonderful loving father to Matilda, perhaps even adopting her like Kurt had if their relationship went the distance. Only time would tell. 

Kurt soon drifted back off to sleep, his daughter nestled into his side, her tutu scrunched uncomfortably against his hip but with a smile settled on his lips regardless. He and his princess had a date at 10am with, in Kurt's opinion, the sweetest man in New York City and honestly he couldn't wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurtbastian’s day doesn’t go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Missed you lovelies and our boys but we’ve got some fun times ahead.

Butterflies filled the pit of Sebastian’s stomach as he climbed into his car. He took a deep breath, turning on the ignition and connecting his phone with Bluetooth and opening Spotify. He was excited and maybe a little nervous to see his new boyfriend. Things were moving really quickly. In the light of a new day that was a tiny bit scary.  
Seb found his favourite song, placed his phone in the console and put on his seatbelt then started the car. Another deep breathe. He wasn’t usually this anxious when it came to seeing a man. This was different though. This was Kurt Hummel, though not just Kurt Hummel. This was Kurt and his daughter, possibly the cutest little girl Seb had ever seen and certainly his number one fan. Seb was terrified of letting the pair down. He was renowned in his personal life for screwing things up. He’d never been able to retain a long term relationship. Maybe this was a bad idea. There were too many hearts at stake including his own.  
Kurt was amazing though, Matilda too. Seb even liked their dog. He checked his mirrors, signalled and moved into traffic. Maybe just this once things would work out for him. Maybe this time he could make a relationship work. He deserved love and had a lot of love to give to the right guy. There was no reason why Kurt couldn’t be that guy. The kisses they’d shared already had been electric. Chemistry between definitely wouldn’t be an issue. Seb’s pants distractedly tightened as he recalled the previously evening pressed up against Kurt’s front door. So hot. He adjusted himself, wondering if Blaine had heard them clawing at each other as he’d left. Seb hoped so. It would serve that cheating bitch right. Why’d he have to show back up in Kurt’s life now though just as Seb was getting to know Kurt? It was frustrating and very inconvenient. It challenged Seb’s competitive nature and he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to fight to the death if Blaine stepped up and threatened what was his.  
It was as Seb entered Kurt’s neighbourhood that his phone began to ring. “Kurt?” He mumbled hopefully to himself before the number on the car stereo was revealed as the hospitals. He groaned as he answered it handsfree. “Dr Smythe speaking.”  
The voice that responded was young and excited. It was his intern. “We have a heart for little Zach in room 316,” he began. “It’s been flown in by chopper from Minneapolis. Should be here within the hour for you to perform the transplant surgery Dr Smythe.”

Sebastian smiled at the good news. Little Zach who was only three years old hadn’t been doing well. He’d been born with a congenital heart defect which Seb had operated on multiple times without long term success. He’d been unlikely to see out the month without a transplant. This timing for him couldn’t be better though he did feel for the family of the donor.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Seb signalled, turning left to head back towards the hospital. “Make sure you’re ready. You’ll want to scrub in on this one.”

He talked the procedure through with his intern as he made his way back to the hospital, discussing any possible complications that may arise and likely solutions for them. Every surgery came with risks, particularly transplant surgery and Seb liked his juniors to be prepared. 

It wasn’t until he was parking his car in the hospital parking lot 35 minutes later that he remembered Kurt. Once his brain was in the work zone that stole his focus. It had to or he endangered lives. He checked the time as he turned off the engine. Kurt had been expecting him 20 minutes ago. He didn’t have time to stop and explain his situation to Kurt now though. He needed to get as quickly as possible to theatre 3 and give this ailing child a new heart. Kurt would understand. At least Sebastian hoped Kurt would understand. 

“That was quick,” Seb’s intern greeted him excitedly at the door. “The heart is 15 minutes away.”

Seb shoved his phone at his intern as they walked quickly down the hall. That gave Seb 15 minutes to change into scrubs and get washed up. “Call Kurt and explain what’s going on,” he requested impatiently. “And have some flowers, roses, red ones, sent to him with the sincerest apology. His address is in there with his number.” Seb had added the address last night especially for occasions like this. He hated that this was happening so soon.

“Kurt?” His intern looked confused. “Don’t tell me you’re finally getting...”

“None of your business,” Seb cut him off using his official doctor’s voice. “Please just do as I ask.”

Seb dashed off ahead to his office to change as his junior made the call. Seb hoped Kurt and Matilda wouldn’t be too disappointed. It wasn’t like he had a choice. This was a life or death situation for his patient. He would be able to see them both later.

Kurt was incredibly disappointed as he took the call from Seb’s intern Jason. He understood though. He knew dating a paediatric surgeon at New York City’s biggest hospital was going to be challenging. Children’s lives had to trump a trip to the park. He’d really been looking forward to seeing Seb though, maybe sneaking a kiss or two as they pushed Matilda on the swings or played fetch with Chuckles. Occasionally Elliott went shopping with Kurt and Matilda but Kurt had never had someone who wanted to share all the domestic stuff with him before like putting Tilly to bed or playing in the park like Sebastian wanted to. It felt special. Kurt liked it. Kurt liked Sebastian. He couldn’t believe it considering their rocky relationship in high school but it was true. Sebastian was caring and kind and hot. A real life superhero. He saved kid’s lives. Kurt was proud of him, of the man he’d become.

Matilda though was not as happy. Her tantrum in this instance was uncharacteristically loud and long. Tears galore as she threw herself on the sofa, punching and kicking the cushions as she screamed over and over. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair. He’s never going to be my daddy now.”

Kurt attempted to calm her. He learnt a while back though that when she got like this that there was no getting through to her. These things just had to run their course. She would wear herself out soon enough. 

“We can still go the park,” Kurt offered sometime later as she drew breath. “Chuckles still needs a walk.”

“No,” Matilda glared at him. “This is all your fault. I don’t want to go anywhere with you. I hate you. You scared him away.” She stormed upstairs to her room throwing a decorative cushion at Kurt as she passed. “I hate you,” she repeated spitefully as she retreated.

Kurt stared after her open mouthed bending down to pick up the cushion and return it to the sofa. “And you stay up there,” he yelled lamely up at her as he heard her bed room door slam closed. 

“Ugh,” he groaned as he flopped down in his recliner defeated. He was horrible at conflict with Matilda. He recognised that her behaviour was unacceptable but he lacked the strength to discipline her harshly. She’d been through so much in her short life and he didn’t believe in smacking children. That was wrong. Violence was never the answer. She was only 6 and he was a grown man. It was hardly a fair fight and in this instance he could almost feel where she was coming from. He’d wanted to throw a tantrum himself when he’d been told Seb couldn’t make it. This time Matilda was right it wasn’t fair. 

Kurt leaned back in his recliner and took a moment to catch his breath. With their planned trip to the park a bust he’d need to find something else to occupy their day. Maybe he’d get out the craft box and Matilda could make Seb a card or perhaps they could bake some cookies for when he came over next. Kurt wasn’t sure when that might be. He was just starting to calm himself down from Matilda’s tantrum when a knock came at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Just as he stood to answer it his phone began to ring.

“Hang on,” he called to who ever was at the door as he quickly answered the phone without checking caller ID.

“Hi,” he answered impatiently.

“Kurt!” a too bright, too bubbly voice exclaimed. 

“Blaine,” Kurt deadpanned. “This really isn’t a good time. Can I call you back?” Kurt had no intention of calling him back. Their relationship was over. Part of that meant not having to see him anymore or talk to him. 

“You And Smythe huh?” Blaine wasn’t taking the hint. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I have someone at the door. I need to go,” Kurt’s tone was firm as he answered the door. 

“I have a delivery for Kurt Hummel,” a very dapperly dressed delivery guy holding the largest arrangement of red roses Kurt had ever seen smiled. 

Kurt ended his phone call and tucked his phone in his pocket. “I’m Kurt,” he gasped excitedly. “They’re for me?” He gestured to the roses. “They’re gorgeous.”

“I’ll need you to sign for them,” He passed the arrangement to Kurt as Kurt’s phone began to ring again.

Kurt ignored it, Undoubtedly just Blaine again, and brought his roses inside and sat them on the table. They really were beautiful. He returned to the door and signed, thanking and tipping the delivery guy generously from his wallet before closing the door. 

“Who was it?” A tiny timid voice asked from the stairs.

“Someone sent us roses,” Kurt smiled softly at his daughter. He reached out his hand to her. “How about you help me find the card?”

“They’re so pretty,” she stepped forward accepting Kurt’s hand. “There’s so many of them.”

“I know right?” Kurt chuckled. 

“I bet they’re from Dr Seb,” she giggled. “He likes us Daddy.”

“Well let’s see,” Kurt said lifting her up onto a chair so she could reach the card. 

She opened it quickly. “Dear Kurt,” she read. “I’m sorry I had to can... can, this is a hard word,” she frowned, passing Kurt the card. 

Kurt read on. “I’m sorry I had to cancel our plans. I’d rather be with you but it was a life or death situation. Enjoy your 24 roses. One for every hour of every day I’m thinking of you.  
With love S.”

“He loves you,” Matilda smiled. “Are there kisses on the bottom?”

“There are 3,” Kurt showed Matilda the card, blinking away the tears welling in his eyes. The flowers alone were so romantic but the message took things to whole other level. There was no way Kurt could deny as his phone rang for a third time that his new boyfriend Sebastian Smythe was about the sweetest man alive. 

Kurt sighed contentedly, sniffing at a rose as he answered his phone. 

“You hung up on me,” Blaine complained. 

“I don’t know what we could possibly have to talk about?” Kurt groaned as Matilda admired the roses. 

“Are you really dating Sebastian?” Blaine had the gumption to sound hurt.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Kurt responded dryly. “My private life stopped being your business when you started sharing your privates with the entire community.”

“I made a mistake,” Blaine admitted. “It was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that to you. Surely though I deserve a second chance.”

“You has a second chance Blaine and a third one,” Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m done giving you chances. I’m with Sebastian. He’s kind and romantic and stable and he loves Matilda. Can’t you just accept that and be happy that I’m happy?”

“What are you doing today?” Blaine wasn’t giving up. 

“Matilda and I are baking today,” Kurt smiled at his daughter.

“No Sebastian?” Blaine pushed. “Do I sense trouble in paradise?”

“He’s working,” Kurt supplied reluctantly. “He’s a paediatric surgeon. Children’s lives depend on him.”

“Isn’t that lovely?” Blaine responded sarcastically. “So what are we baking today?”

“Cookies,” Kurt replied through gritted teeth. “In fact I have to go now so we can get started.”

“Great,” Blaine replied enthusiastically. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” He ended the call before Kurt could protest. Kurt growled in frustration. Today was just going from bad to worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bumpy start an unexpected and welcome guest turns Kurt’s day around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays my lovelies.

“Ehh, Just stop. You’re doing it wrong,” Matilda glared with annoyance at Blaine as he poured two cups of flour into a mixing bowl. “The sugar and butter go in first. Everyone knows that.”

“Everyone knows that when your father and I get back together Melissa, I’m shipping you off to boarding school,” Blaine sneered, after checking that Kurt was still in the bathroom and out of ear shot.

“My name is Matilda,” the child rolled her eyes. “And if you think my dad is getting back with you, you are even stupider than your stupid hair looks.”

“You are such a rotten little brat,” Blaine growled. 

Matilda shrugged and scrunched up her face at her “uncle” in disgust. “You know we are making these cookies for Dr Seb don’t you?” She flashed Blaine her cheekiest grin. “He’s going to be my new daddy.”

“Good,” Blaine snapped in frustration. He despised this child. In fact he wasn’t fond of children in general but this one seemed to be the worst with her bratty attitude and smart mouth. Blaine was almost certain her parents had probably set their own house on fire just to be rid of her. “He can take you with him when he leaves.”

“Actually,” Kurt piped in from right behind Blaine looking furious, “I think you should leave. Don’t you ever speak to my daughter like that. What’s wrong with you? She’s just a child.”

“I...um,” Blaine stuttered sheepishly.

“Save it,” Kurt cut him off. “I didn’t want you here in the first place. I welcomed you to try and be polite but I’m done. I’ve moved on Blaine. I’ve found someone really special. I think you should try to do the same.”

“Sebastian? Special?” Blaine scoffed. “I guess if whores are your thing he’s very special.”

“Get out!” Kurt roared, pointing at this front door, as Matilda cowered behind the counter startled and Chuckles barked at the back door. “I’ve had enough! Whatever goes on between Seb and I is none of your concern. You treated me horribly. You’re unkind to my kid and rude about my boyfriend. I don’t want you here. Go!”

“Fine,” Blaine shot back, his face red with anger. “Settle for him and this mediocre life with this demon child Kurt but you’ll live to regret it. One day, not too far from now you’ll come crawling after me with your tail between your legs begging me to take you back. I hope by then Kurt it’s not too late. I won’t wait forever.” 

“I want a divorce,” Kurt responded calmly, moving to Matilda’s side. He picked her up from the floor and held her close, comforting her as tears of fear ran silently down her cheeks. She was getting taller, a little heavier. That had crept up on him. “It’s okay poppet,” he whispered into her hair with a soft smile and a kiss.

She snuggled into him as Blaine headed for the front door. 

“As long as you’re with him I’ll never sign the papers,” Blaine smirked snidely over his shoulder, plucking a rose from the vase on the table before opening the door. “Have a nice day,” he taunted, ripping the head off it and letting the petals and stem fall to floor before the door clicked closed behind him.

“I hate him,” Matilda muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Me too,” Kurt agreed with soft chuckle. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Matilda nodded reassuringly. “It’s just scary when grown ups yell.”

“I know.” Kurt sighed, looking at the destroyed flower on the carpet. “I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” she playfully bopped his nose. “But daddy?”

“Yeah,” Kurt couldn’t help smiling at the adorable kid in his arms.

“Blaine said Dr Seb’s a whore. What’s a whore?”

“Um...” Kurt grimaced, placing his daughter back down on her feet and taking a moment to choose his words carefully. He crouched down to her level making eye contact. “That’s a grown up word honey,” he began to explain. “I guess you could say it’s a person who gets paid money to love lots of other people. It’s like their job,” Kurt blushed at his poor explanation.

“But Dr Seb’s job is to work at the hospital taking care of kids,” Matilda looked confused. “Does he have two jobs?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Kurt shook his head, trying to find the quickest way to end this awkward conversation, as he crossed the room and began to collect up the rose petals. “He’s an amazing doctor. Remember how well he fixed your arm. Don’t pay any attention to Blaine. He’s not a nice man. He tells lies.”

“I know he does,” Matilda responded very seriously. “He said you were going to be with him and send me to boarding school. I don’t want to go. What about Eddie?”

“You aren’t going to boarding school. Chuckles and I would miss you way too much and I’d have no buddy to help me make cookies,” Kurt reassured the child, as he placed the flower sadly in the trash. He looked up at the overflowing vase on the table. At least he still had plenty more roses. Blaine might have destroyed one but he could never take away the sentiment behind them, no matter how awful he was. 

“I don’t really feel like making cookies right now,” Matilda looked guiltily between her father and all the cookie ingredients spread across the countertop.

“Me either,” Kurt smiled softly at his little girl. “It will just take us a minute to put all this away and then we can find something else to do.”

“Can I let Chuckles inside?” Matilda pleaded. “He can help.”

“Chuckles can help put away the flour and the butter and the sugar? Are you sure?” Kurt narrowed his eyes, teasing Tilly despite how shaken up he still felt inside.

“Yes,” Matilda nodded knowingly, “He can supervise but not the chocolate chips. Chocolate makes dogs very sick.”

“That’s true,” Kurt nodded, beginning to clear the countertop. “You can let him in.”

Matilda ran to the door, obviously feeling better. She watched as Kurt poured the flour from the mixing bowl back into the container. “He’s so stupid. He didn’t even know that the butter and sugar go in first,” Matilda commented as she let Chuckles inside. She giggled as the dog spun around excitedly chasing its tiny tail. 

“Never mind,” Kurt chuckled softly taking in the adorable pair. He felt so lucky to have such a precious little family and now he had a boyfriend too to make it even better. He just wished Seb could be here with them, but understood that what he was doing right now, saving a child’s life was way more important.

It was way later, Matilda was tucked away fast asleep in bed, worn out after a fun afternoon at the local swimming pool. Kurt was in his Flash Pyjamas curled up in his recliner reading a little more of his book “Something like Summer.” He sniffed, a tear running down his cheek. This book was killing him. He was never going to get through the entire series without a broken heart. “Poor Jace. He deserved so much better,” Kurt thought to himself, reaching for a Kleenex from the coffee table as a knock came at the door.

Kurt sighed, wiping his eyes as he got up from his chair, placing his book face down on the table so he wouldn’t lose his page. He wasn’t expecting anyone.   
“Who is it?” He checked, padding barefoot across the carpet, praying it wasn’t Blaine returning. If it was he might just call the police. He couldn’t take anymore of him. 

“It’s your favourite doctor,” a tired familiar voice responded from the other side.

“My favourite doctor?” Kurt couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Doesn’t ring any bells. You might have to jog my memory.”

“Tall, handsome drink of water, green eyes...” Kurt could hear the flirt in Sebastian’s voice.

“Na,” Kurt fought back a giggle, beginning to unlock the door. “Nothing.”

“Incredible ass,” Sebastian continued as Kurt opened the door to him. “Amazing kisser,” he added with his sexiest smirk as he pushed his way inside, nailing Kurt to the wall with his body to demonstrate. “I fucking missed you today,” He breathlessly buried his hands in Kurt’s hair as he devoured his mouth hungrily. Kurt responded eagerly his hands travelling to Seb’s ass as they kissed.

“Me too,” Kurt gasped against Seb’s lips when they eventually paused for breath. “Hi,” he smiled shyly.

“Hi,” Seb chuckled, unable to resist pecking Kurt’s lips again as his hands dropped to Kurt’s waist. “How was your day boyfriend?”

“Perfect, now you’re here,” Kurt playfully kissed back. “How was yours?”

“Exhausting but I had to see you,” Seb rested his forehead affectionately against Kurt’s. “I see you got the flowers. I’m sorry I had to cancel.”

“Yes, They’re gorgeous. Thank you. And you’re here now. That’s what matters,” Kurt reassured his new partner, extending his leg behind Seb to finally push the front door shut. “You’re staying right?”

“I dunno,” Seb looked unsure, pulling back a little to lock the door before returning to Kurt’s embrace. “It’s kinda hard to resist you. You’re adorable in your Flash jammies.”

“Stay for a glass of wine at least. Have you eaten?” Kurt tried to hide his blush as his parenting instincts began to kick in. 

“I came straight here,” Seb kissed Kurt softly again. “from surgery. I was worried you’d already be in bed. It’s late.”

“I was reading,” Kurt smiled. “But if I’d been in bed I’d have gotten up for you or you could have come and joined me.”

“Are you flirting with me Kurt Hummel?” Seb chuckled. 

“Maybe,” Kurt raised an eyebrow smirking, as he slid out from the tight space between Sebastian and the wall. “But first I need to feed you. I have steaks in the fridge I could grill you one up quickly.”

“I do love meat,” Seb followed Kurt into the kitchen.

“I bet you do,” Kurt giggled immaturely as he opened his fridge, pulling out the plate of steaks and then some salad greens and other veggies. “Salad okay?”

“Sounds perfect,” Seb smiled gratefully. He’d snagged himself a good one here not to mention stunning to boot. Seb couldn’t get enough of looking at him. “Let me help,” he offered, mostly just wanting to get closer to Kurt. 

“I won’t hear of it,” Kurt stopped him short, bending over to pull his electric grill from the bottom cupboard. Sebastian ogled his ass hungrily, making no effort to hide his appreciation of Kurt’s body.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he complimented Kurt. “So beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Kurt blushed again. He wasn’t used to being praised. Elliott occasionally said similar things but that was only in the bedroom in the heat of the moment. It meant nothing. Blaine had never bothered at all, more interested in having Kurt compliment and please him. Kurt brushed the thoughts of Blaine aside and focussed instead on the sweet handsome man in his kitchen. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Not too bad?” Seb scoffed his smile wide. “How rude!”

Kurt laughed. “How do you like your steak?” He asked plugging in and turning on the grill.

“Medium-rare please,” Seb responded politely, stifling a yawn. 

“Coming up,” Kurt smiled, beginning the salad while he waited for the grill to heat. “I like having you here,” he told Seb openly as Seb watched him peel a carrot.

“I like being here,” Seb moved around behind Kurt, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. “You smell so good,” Seb uttered softly against Kurt’s ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth.

“Careful,” Kurt tilted his head slightly allowing Seb better access. “I’ll cut myself.”

“It’s okay,” Seb placed soft closed mouth kisses against Kurt’s pulse point and down his neck. “I’m a doctor.”

Kurt moaned softly arching his body back against Seb’s. Moving onto the red pepper he turned his head to capture Seb’s lips with his own. “I need to put your steak on,” he whined, clearly wanting the delicious assault on his body to continue.

“I’m not stopping you,” Seb sucked at Kurt’s bottom lip, dragging it seductively between his teeth.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Kurt groaned pushing Seb’s hand down from his stomach to the significant bulge in his pyjama pants. 

Sebastian squeezed gently, pulling Kurt back against him so Kurt could feel his arousal against his ass. “I think I do,” he whispered. “Maybe the steak can wait huh?”

“Seb?” Kurt sounded uncertain. He turned in Sebastian arms to look him in the face.

“Kurt?” Seb stroked his cheek softly. He leaned in, brushing his lips barely against Kurt’s. “I need you,” he moaned softly, deepening the kiss. “I’ve waited years for this Kurt. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt nodded, smiling against Seb’s lips. Reluctantly he pulled away, quickly turning off the grill and returning the steak to the fridge. “This way,” he uttered gripping Seb’s waist and kissing him hungrily as he pushed him forcefully toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, sorry perves it ends there. I didn’t want to just squeeze their first time into the end of a chapter. I’m sure you understand.


End file.
